The One They Call Death
by ShatteredEffect
Summary: Alea has been hidden away her entire life, all for the sake of powers she's not sure she even has. She knows almost nothing of the outside world, most importantly, nothing about vampires. She escapes, only to be captured by the Fellowship of the Sun under the suspicion of being a fang banger. In their cell, she meets Godric, the boy they call death. Can they save each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Freedom Gained

* * *

**Alea's POV**

* * *

Please, _please _don't break.

I fiddled with the lock a little more, with nothing but two slim pieces of metal to aid me. I had managed to pull two springs from my busted mattress and straightened them out flat enough to jam into the lock on my door handle. I heard a soft click from inside the handle, I was close. I gave one more shaky movement with bated breath.

_Click. _The lock opened, and the door slid open slowly, the hinges creaking in protest. I was stunned that it had worked, that there wasn't any more resistance.

Free, I was finally free. I glanced behind myself in disbelief, eyeing my 'room' for hopefully the last time. I had finally made it out, finally escaped that hell. I took a shaky step forward, being careful not to make any sound, even though I knew I was the only one in the house. The modern look of the room that my door opened to made me sick. It looked so homey, like such a wonderful and safe place. The nicest things always hold the harshest secrets. The door leading to my room was a soft white, a stark difference to the basement that was just beyond it. It did a good job of hiding the horrors of my hell. I shook my head and closed the door softly, locking it before I went about finding my way out.

It didn't take long for me to find the front door, the means to my salvation. I unlocked the deadbolt and swung the door open, finding a surprisingly lacking amount of resistance once again.

'Father must have assumed I would never try to get out,' I thought to myself as I stared out the now open door, the door to my freedom.

I shook violently as I took in a sharp breath as the cool air hit me for the first time, the open door now allowing it to wash over me. Fresh air. It brought goosebumps to my skin, and I couldn't have been happier. I had never experienced the air outside of my cellar. I had never seen the stars or the sun, but now I was free. Free from the grey walls of that dingy room.

I glanced up to the sky in wonder, taking in the glorious sight, the stars shined brighter than I could have expected, it was nothing like reading about them. Seeing them made me giddy, made me happy as I never had been before. I took the first step down the stairs that were on the front of the porch, then the second. Stepping down until I finally hit the dirt path at the bottom, I was _free._

I started walking, slowly, testing out my bruised and broken limbs. Father was, violent, with his last attempt at calling my 'powers'.

What a fucking joke.

They were powers he was _convinced _I had. My hands clenched into tight fists. He had tried tirelessly to get them to appear though he never even told me what he was looking for, I didn't even know what the supposed powers were. "You'll know when they happen", he'd say.

He poked and prodded, he stabbed, cut and broke me until I was nothing but a mess of broken limbs. All for power I was damn sure I didn't have, a power that he would never see.

He would never find out if I had them if I played my cards right.

Thoughts went through my mind at about 1000 miles per second, what would I do? Where would I go? I didn't get much information on the outside world aside from the few books that I was given to read, and from the occasional news castings, I would hear through the door. I ran a hand through my matted white hair, it was stained red with blood, my blood. The once white tresses sticking to my skin and clothes, no doubt making me look like some crazed woman. Would anyone be willing to help me in this state? I didn't know much about societal norms, but I doubt people would want to help someone who looked like a walking corpse. My skin had never seen the sun, I had only ever dreamed of its heat. Due to this unfortunate fact, my skin was like pure ivory. It looked almost transparent in the moonlight.

So perhaps I could find somewhere to wash off, that would be my first order of business. A smile stretched across my lips, no doubt reaching my luminescent purple eyes for the first time. Things were finally looking up. If I was lucky, my father wouldn't realize I was missing until midafternoon tomorrow, when he returned home, giving me plenty of time to get out of this place.

"Hey!" A violent shiver went down my spine at the sound, it was a harsh male voice, sounding much too like my father that I would have liked. I turned my head roughly to the noise and immediately spotted a man, large and brooding, he was coming at me rather fast. He left a bitter taste in my mouth, he was trouble, that much I knew.

I didn't even hesitate to start running, my limbs struggling to keep up. Being confined to a room my entire life didn't leave for much movement. This was my first time running, and I had better make it count.

"Hey! Get back here!" The man yelled after me, no doubt starting a run of his own in an attempt to catch me. I didn't look back, I couldn't. I was finally free, and I refused to lose that freedom so soon after attaining it.

My heart roared in my chest, beating so fast I was surprised that I could still breathe. I skidded around a building, doing my best to keep my balance as I continued my frantic pace. I had to have lost him by now. I glanced back and could no longer see or hear him, a haphazard grin came to my lips.

I twisted around another building, just barely bringing my gaze back in front of me as I ran directly into what I could only assume was a brick wall. I fell backward hard, landing on the ground with a hiss, I looked up to find what I could only describe as my worst nightmare. The man must have wrapped around the other way, he had cut me off, he had caught me.

"Now sweetlips, why would you run like that." He looked me up and down and I shuddered violently. This was not happening.

"What's a fucking fang banger like you doing out so late without your master?" Fang Banger? I stared at him, my mouth a gap. What the fuck was a fang banger?

"I wouldn't know what to say to that either sweetlips, but I can practically smell it on you, did he get dirty with his feeding? Don't worry, I know just what to do with you." My eyes widened. Whatever this man wanted, whatever he thought I was, was not good. I struggled to get away from him, but I couldn't scramble backward fast enough, he had me by the neck in the next second, pinned to the house I had moments ago skirted around. I felt consciousness leave me as black spots took over my vision and for the first time in a very long time, tears came to my eyes. I felt the man flinch at the sight, no doubt seeing the black streaks as they slid down my face. My father always said I had horrifying tears, black like coal against my pale skin. They were what _proved_ I was special he said.

"What the _fuck_\- "my attacker managed out, surprised no doubt. That surprise was quickly replaced with rage. His hands tightened around my neck, I clawed desperately at his exposed skin but it was a losing battle.

I glanced the best that I could at the sky, taking another look at the stars, silently hoping I would see them again. Before my vision went black.

* * *

**At the Fellowship of the Sun Headquarters**

* * *

Pain. Violent, mind-numbing pain. That was all I could register at this current moment in time. I pulled halfheartedly at the chains on my wrists, they held me up so my feet just barely touched the floor.

I can't quite remember how long I had been in this hellish place, being tortured and maimed for the sake of "his light". A demon they called me, what a joke. I had finally escaped one hell only to be thrown into another. The room I found myself in was small, I had about a person's length between myself and each of the walls. It was a matt grey, with no windows, and now it smelled heavily of metal, no doubt from my blood.

They strung me up and beat me until I couldn't breathe. For reason still unknown to me, unfortunately.

Yet here I am, still alive and kicking, my body healing everything they did to me, though the scars are constant reminders of what they had done. I went as limp as I could, trying to force myself to sleep, they had already come tonight, I would be left alone, at least for now. A sigh escaped my parted lips, at least I had that solace. I fiddled with the chains at my wrists as I do every evening, my attempt to distract myself from the pain. I closed my eyes to sleep, trying to fight off the pain that still ebbed in my more broken bones. But soon enough my wish was granted, and I was allowed my slight reprieve.

I was awoken with a start, my eyes still hazed and my mind still foggy as I tried to register what was happening, I couldn't have been asleep for more than 10 minutes. Yet I heard it, the tell-tell signs that they were here. I clenched in fear, my entire body trembling as Gabe finally walked through the door, his face holding a sinister grin.

"Hey there sweetlips," his nickname made me want to gag, but I kept my head low, not moving as to not provoke the giant. "What? Wasn't expecting me so soon? Not surprised, but even with all this fun we have been having it had to come to an end sometime, we have finally decided your punishment." My eyes raised to meet his as my breath caught in my throat. This was not good.

"What are you planning on doing with me?" My voice was barely above a whisper and I was having trouble keeping from crying. I wasn't ready to die, that was for damn sure. I gave him my best glare as he just continued to mock.

"Why sweetlips." He paused roughly turning my head to force me to look into his evil eyes, "You're going to be someone's final meal."

My blood went cold as my eyes widened, that just made Gabe's smirk that much larger. That much more terrifying. I tried desperately to breathe. I wouldn't let him have this victory he wouldn't see me weak. I clenched my hands into fists as he stood, I expected him to disconnect the chains to drag me to wherever it was that he had to take me.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

He walked behind me, dragging his hand a crossed my bare back, the only article of clothing that remained on my body was my underwear. I shuttered in disgust as I heard him chuckle, followed by the ever so familiar click of his pocketknife.

My body flew into trembles, I wasn't ready for this again, not so soon, I could still feel the blood from earlier today, sticking to my skin, painting it red. I struggled to breathe evenly as I fought back my tears, desperately trying to hold them back.

"He's been without food for some time, should probably make you look as appetizing as I can," I could practically feel him lick his lips as he traced the scars on my back, before happily jabbing the knife into one of the old ones. I didn't give him the satisfaction of a scream, I never did. I have endured much worse, and I refuse to give him any more pleasure in this than he was already getting. He carved my body up one slice at a time, taking his time, as though he was creating a masterpiece. By the time he was finished I couldn't even move, I felt lightheaded and completely drained, I was surprised I still had the energy to breathe. Gabe seemed more than happy with his work, I felt the click of my chains before I hit the ground hard, Gabe giving no cares as he dragged me along the floor by my hair, I didn't even fight it, just held limply at my hair in an attempt to lessen the strain. I couldn't find the voice to yell at him, I simply closed my eyes, and allowed him to take me to wherever it was I was going.

It didn't take long to reach our destination, as I was thrown roughly into what I can only assume was another cell, my body sizzling with pain, every nerve ending, every atom in my body screamed at me, yet I couldn't find the will to move. I had hit the wall roughly, knocking the air out of my lungs as I slumped against the floor with a pained gasp. I felt comfort in the cold concrete as it chilled my scorching body. I vaguely recall Gabe closing the door with another harsh laugh.

"Sundown is in three hours' sweetlips, better make the most of what time you have left." With that, he was gone, and I was finally left to my thoughts.

I didn't move after that, I just lay there in the darkness, my breathing harsh. Three hours, I had three hours. Even though in the back of my head I knew I should be terrified I couldn't find the will to be. In the end, I hoped this would be quicker and hopefully less painful than what they had been doing to me before.

What did 'his last meal' even mean? Were they housing a cannibal or a beast of some kind? I couldn't find the will to look up and see, see who or what would bring my end. I leaned my head farther into the ground as the dizziness increased and I slowly grew less and less conscious of the world around me. As my breathing shallowed and sleep consumed me, I could only hope that whoever was in this cell with me woke up after I did.

* * *

Authors Note: So, with all the writing I have been doing lately I figured I would start up a new story. I have always enjoyed Godric and thought that his time on True Blood was cut way too short. This story is meant to change that, I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. As of right now, it is a GodricXOC flick, but it may develop into a GodricXOCXEric fic. We will see as time goes on. Please let me know what you thought! Je T'aime my lovelies.


	2. Chapter 2

A few notes to start:

_Parvulus = _Little one

_Lamia = Vampire_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: To Have a Friend

* * *

**Alea's POV**

* * *

The cool ground that had lulled me to sleep was what woke me from my painless slumber. Pins and needles shot through my body, spreading down every limb, and hitting every nerve, reminding me exactly where I was. It was as though I was floating just above my body, a void of black surrounding me, blocking out all light. It was cold, and the artificial chill left me breathless, I felt unnaturally stiff, and feeble. I didn't feel as though I was in control of my body, it refused to move as I regained consciousness.

"Move," I whispered to myself. It came out strained and cracked in my mind, but my lips never uttered the words. In fact, I couldn't hear anything, it was empty. The fact that I was alive was surprising, I had never felt this drained, this was all so strange, why were none of my senses working. I tried to take a deep breath, but nothing happened my body didn't move. Was I even breathing, to begin with?

Maybe I _was_ dead. Maybe this is what the afterlife was, this haunting, endless hovering over your own corpse. I shuddered.

"Death is not what awaits you _parvulus_," a voice whispered. It didn't sound as though it was coming from around me, but rather, from deep within my subconscious. I flinched. Was it perhaps the other person in this cell? Or maybe just a figment of my imagination?

"I assure you, I am no vampire _parvulus, _and I am most definitely not your imagination" I imagined myself squinting questionably, even though my face did not mirror the expression. What on earth was a vampire? Was that what was in the cell with me?

"A vampire is a walker of the night, a _lamia, _they are hunters." The voice seemed to pause. "Humans are their prey," I froze, so that's what 'last meal' meant. So, this was to be my end then, eaten by some creature of the night.

"You have nothing to fear of Godric _parvulus, _he will not harm you." The voice sounded so certain, "He will be waking soon, so we must finish this conversation swiftly, the elders have ordered me to inform you of some things,"

Elders? _Parvulus_? Vampires? What did any of this mean, and where the fuck did all of this come from? I was too astonished to speak let alone to register what was happening, and the mysterious voice took full advantage of that.

"Edger Grey searches for you relentlessly, he will not stop until he finds you _parvulus _until he has your powers at his disposal. Leaving you with him was the elders greatest regret, we are hoping that Godric can help to rectify that mistake." He paused, and I felt a warmth spread through my body, my limbs reacting, a groan reached my lips. It was audible this time, I could hear it through the ringing of my ears.

I felt what I assumed was a hand on my shoulder, as my mind slowly started fading back into reality around me, to my aching skin, it _burned_. The pain hit me then fully, and if I could have screamed, I would have, it was unbearable.

A heavy feeling settled in my throat as I tried to reign in my thoughts, to focus on something besides the burning. I needed to know, what had been keeping me locked up all those years. What had led to my isolation?

What am I? That was the key question, wasn't it?

I didn't ask it, but whoever was speaking to me must have understood my unease. The apparition's presence in my mind shifted before one last thought invaded my subconscious.

"You are death _parvulus…" _I felt his presence leave my mind, and I was left alone in my shock.

The smell hit me then, iron. It was heavy in the air, to the point that I was surprised I didn't notice it sooner. It was thick, and I was astonished at the intensity. I couldn't see it, but I had no doubt I was lying in a pool of my blood. My eyes opened slowly, as the rest of my senses came back to me.

I felt the tears rolling softly down my cheeks now. The hand on my shoulder was now fully apparent. It was surprisingly cold, it felt urgent as it gently shook my no doubt lifeless looking body. I took a sharp inhale, my lungs protesting at the sudden breath, how long hadn't I been breathing?

I groaned in protest as I maneuvered up to my elbows, before leaning up and back, resting gently on my hands and knees. I wrapped my arms around my chilled body as I leaned up, sitting rather awkwardly on my heels, quickly becoming aware of my lack of clothing, and the chill of my cell. I felt the body above me flinch, and the hand on my shoulder tense, as it pulled away. I managed to glance my face up the rest of the way, to meet this _vampire. _ I don't know what I was expecting. A grotesque man, covered in blood, ghostly skin, maybe some broken teeth.

Oh, how wrong I was. I could only stare at him, the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. His green eyes bore into my own. I could see the shock on his face, in his eyes. He was probably shocked at my tears; they were _haunting_ after all. Before I could move to wipe them off, he spoke.

"How?... How are you alive little one?" I stared at him with a question, how was I supposed to answer that?

"Just lucky I suppose," was all I managed to get out. I didn't speak often, the words came out quiet, and I was surprised that he had heard them as he shook his head, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Little one, you were dead," the shock in his voice made me shake, dead? "Your heart was stopped, and blood didn't pump through your veins, you were dead. Your heart just seemed to start itself once again, and life flowed through you once more. You should not be breathing little one."

I felt cold, as though I had just been slapped, that was impossible. How could I possibly have died? A sudden shock hit my body as my eyes went wide, this vampire seemed to notice as he shifted closer. His body was imposing, but not in the way that I was used to. It felt, safe? He smelled heavily of something intoxicating, I couldn't nail the scent down, there was a good chance I had never smelled something even close to it. I marveled in it as I tried to calm down and rationalize my thinking, wiping my eyes clear with my left hand.

'You are death _parvulus…'_ I thought the words cautiously. Whoever I had been talking to told me I was death. Did that mean I couldn't die? Or did he bring me back? I shook my head, I had never been this confused or afraid, I just wanted to be free, why did I keep getting dragged through one hell after the other.

'I just want to see the sun,' I thought to myself, leaning back into a sitting position, my back pressing against the wall, I hissed. The gouges gracing my back protested my movement. There was a shirt in front of my face in the next instance. This vampire, Godric, was holding it out in front of me. His eyes showing compassion, and rage.

"I am sorry they did this to you little one," he said, his voice betrayed his eyes. His voice was soft and melodic, his eyes held malice. A spike of fear shot down my spine at the sight. He seemed to notice and sighed, backing away softly before standing and turning around, no doubt giving me space to pull the shirt on.

"I will not harm you, little one," His voice was soft, and his shoulders were slumped forward. He looked broken. I tried to shake off the look, but it was sticking with me, what had made him upset?

After a pretty good deal of effort, I managed to get the shirt over my head, I leaned back with a pained grunt.

"Thank you, Godric," Godric flinched at my voice, before he turned swiftly, surprise once again evident in his expression. Was he not used to being surprised?

"How do you know my name?" I paused, he had never told it to me, so it was understandable for him to be confused. I sighed, how do I explain this, would he even believe me? I sure as hell wouldn't.

"Someone told me, while I was laying on the floor," I glanced to the puddle of blood to my left and frowned. Was this even real? Or was I still trapped in my basement hell, imagining this? As I glanced to Godric I knew it had to be real, how could I possibly have imagined someone so beautiful. If I still had blood in my body I probably would have blushed.

"Who? I did not sense anyone else's presence in or around this cell, and the only other scent is that of." He paused, his eyes darkening. "The man that brought you here."

"Well, I'm not really sure who he was, I didn't actually see him." Yep, definitely sounded crazy. "He was here, but not, at the same time. It was like he was speaking directly into my head." I looked at him with a small stressed smile, expecting a look of distrust. Instead, I was met with a breathtaking smile. I felt my heart skip a beat, what on earth was happening to me?

"I like your smile," I practically blurted out, my voice slightly louder. Godric looked at me, smile still firmly on his face though it no longer reached his eyes. They were sad, their green hues dull. I frowned.

"You certainly are an interesting little human." He said as he stood, crossing his arms behind his back. He stood tall, but he almost looked defeated.

"Why are you in this cell?" I asked, leaning more of my weight against the wall, the dizziness returning. I wanted to hear his voice again, to hear its soothing melody.

"I am here voluntarily." He said, his head dropping, I could just barely see the sorrowful look on his face from my place on the floor. _Defeated._

I tensed, why would he _want_ to be here. There must be better places to be. Hell, I had only been outside my basement for a few minutes and I knew that.

"I was planning on meeting the sun, a sacrifice so my kind can live in peace with humans." His voice held no conviction. He _knew _this plan wouldn't work, so why was he still following it? My eyes met his, and surprise laced his face once again. What had I done this time?

"I take it meeting the sun means dying?" He looked at me with solemn eyes, before nodding softly. "I don't know much about vampires," I chuckled harshly, "I don't know a lot about most things to be honest." He looked as though he was going to ask what I had meant, before he stopped himself, looking at me to finish my thought.

"Why, why do you want to meet the sun? Why would you want to die?" It was a foreign concept to me, even having been locked away I still had a will to live. A will to see the sun, to see _anything _except that room. I must have sounded distraught, because Godric sighed softly, before sitting next to me in one graceful motion.

"There is nothing left for me in this world, I have been around too long." He glanced up at the ceiling. "I have lived countless lifetimes; I have _claimed_ countless lives. I am a monster at best, _death _at worst." He paused, as if questioning himself, perhaps questioning why he was sharing this with me. He continued regardless.

"Why do I deserve to continue living, after all my wrongdoings?" He was tired, tired of being this monster that he has portrayed himself as. It must be terrible trying to keep up the façade. I impulsively laid my hand on top of his, the coolness making me flinch before I settled into it. Being near him, touching him, was comforting. Maybe it was due to my lack of kind human interaction, but I felt close to him. Like he was a missing piece of my soul.

I didn't know what to say. To this man who had accepted defeat, all I knew was that I couldn't lose him. I didn't know why, but I knew I could not bear this world without him. Strange, how things work out. I looked to him slowly, he was examining my hand that was lain over his. I looked so delicate, breakable. Godric felt the same to me, perhaps we both needed saving in this case.

"Do you think dying is the answer? With all the pain you caused, you would think you would spend your time trying to _make up_ for your wrongdoings, not run from them." He was watching me intently, thoroughly analyzing my words. He leaned back and sighed again.

"All I have ever done is run, run to survive. That has always been my way, and I have grown very tired of it." I squeezed his hand tightly, drawing his attention to my eyes. His gaze bore into my own.

"Then perhaps it's time to find another way to live," he looked at me thoughtfully, before smiling once again. It stayed on his face this time, as he analyzed me.

"You may be right, little one," He paused, "Why are you here?" He said, obviously trying to change the subject. The memories of the past few days hit me. It took my breath away and I had to stop myself from shaking.

"Guess you could just call me unlucky," I sighed, running my free hand through my matted hair. "I had just escaped from one hell only to be thrown right into another." Godric looked at me confused. I already knew what he was going to ask, so I resumed talking, my words coming out shakily.

"For as long as I can remember I have been locked up, in fact, my first time being outside was just a few days ago. I finally got to see the stars." I looked away from his piercing gaze, he looked angry. I couldn't tell with what, I gulped and continued talking.

"My, father I suppose you could call him, was hell-bent on unlocking some 'powers' that he was convinced I had. So, he never let me leave, he kept me locked up downstairs. He would do everything from starve me to beat me to try and get his wish." I didn't like talking about this, it was raw, and it still burned at my soul. "He will _never _know now," I added, a venomous sting to my voice.

"A few days ago, I managed to escape, I unlocked my door with some springs from the mattress I was allowed. As I was walking down the road away from that house Gabe found me, he thought I was a fang banger." I laughed dryly. "I didn't even know what that was, I still really don't." Godric was shaking, physically shaking.

"I have been here ever since. They have tried everything to get the name of my 'master' out. I guess yesterday they were finally tired of not getting an answer. Now here I am." I pulled my hand away from Godric's, suddenly feeling very small. I just wanted to hide away, Godric's stare bore right through me, I could feel the anger coming off him.

"They will never harm you again little one," His voice was so confident and firm, I trusted every word, I couldn't help but turn my gaze back to him. His eyes were fierce, and he looked ready to tear someone apart. "I swear it." He looked so strong and so determined. That's when I realized what he had been missing, what he _needed._

He needed purpose, something to keep him going and I needed a friend, someone to help me through this world, perhaps we could help each other.

"Alea," he looked at me with surprise and confusion once again, his head tilting to the side. He looked, cute?

"My name is Alea," the smile that lit up his face was breathtaking.

"Alea," he tested my name, and it sent a shiver down my spine to hear him say my it. It sounded foreign on his lips.

"Godric? Would you be my friend?" He looked shocked. I guess I was just good at surprising people.

"I've… I've never had a friend before." His hand grabbed mine as I finished my sentence. He squeezed it gently.

"I would love to be your friend little one," his voice was so sincere, I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips. This was perhaps the first _real _good thing that had happened to me. Now we just had to figure out how to get out of here.

Godric was still staring at me when we heard the scream, I felt a shiver go down my spine, my head snapped to look in the direction of the bloodcurdling noise, I was up in the next second. A harsh gasp came to my lips as pain shot through my body, Godric was at my side in the next second.

"There's a woman Godric, she needs help," I managed to get out, still gasping for breath as tears clouded my vision. Godric's presence was the only thing keeping me sane.

"I know little one," He stared at the cage's door, before simply walking up to it and _kicking it down._ The pure strength left me gaping in awe, for a moment I forgot the pain. He was amazing.

He was gone in the next second, through the door and towards the scream. I shakily rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my vision, my tears not making it easy as I did my best to hobble after him, my entire body protesting. I rounded the corner just in time to see Godric snap Gabe's neck, he tossed the giants body to the floor effortlessly. I swallowed harshly but couldn't find pity for the man. After all, he had done, he deserved worse. Godric was at my side again, a frown on his face.

"It seems as though we are going to be making our escape little one," I nodded, "You are too weak to travel in your current state, and I need you to trust me." I furrowed my eyebrows, what was he planning?

In the next instant there was a wrist, check that, a _bleeding _wrist in front of my face. If I could go any paler, I would have.

"Uh, what?" I raised my hand in question, trying to move his arm but he kept it firmly in place.

"It will heal you little one, you need to drink it." His face was serious, and I was stunned. So, I did the only thing my little brain could come up with at the time.

I laughed, and it hurt, badly. Godric's frown was the only thing that kept me from breaking out into a full-on laughing fit. I stared into his eyes and saw no deceit, before nodding. As I reached up to grab his wrist, I heard a sudden gasp, there were other people here? It clicked as I looked around the room, my eyes landing on a petite little blond woman, she was who Godric had saved.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you girly!" I looked at her questioningly before looking back to Godric, and I knew exactly what to do.

I flashed the girl a quick smile, before grabbing Godric's wrist, and drinking.

Drinking the blood wasn't exactly what I was expecting. It was thick and rich. It was far more divine than anything else I had ever tasted. I got lost in it, swallow after swallow. I felt the wounds on my back slowly close, I felt strong. Far before I was ready the wrist pulled away, Godric's hand settling softly on my head as I licked the remainder of the blood off my lips.

"I feel, better," I whispered, looking to Godric, he simply smiled before turning his head towards the stairwell behind me.

"I am down here my child," Godric said, it was soft, almost loving and I-. Wait a minute. Child? I turned my head around to face the door just in time for this absolute brute of a man to appear. He was almost as beautiful as Godric, his tall stature towering over all of us, his blue eyes completely ignoring everything in the room except for Godric. The admiration and love in his eyes left me speechless.

Now I may not know much about genetics, but there is _no _way these two were related. I glanced between them questioningly, trying to find the words to say.

"Oh, they aren't human-related sweetie, more like a Godric made Eric type relation." The little blond said, how did she know what I was thinking? How was that supposed to help my already jumbled thoughts? I went to open my mouth to speak before this, Eric, beat me to it.

"What happened to, 'the blood is sacred'?" I stared at the tall male. This was all far too confusing, but at least I can stand without fear of falling now.

"We will discuss this later, for now, get these two out of here, and Eric," Godric's tone shifted ever so slightly, and it seemed as though only Eric and I picked up on it. "Spill no blood on your way out."

* * *

And that is chapter 2. I am really enjoying how this story is turning out, and I hope that you are enjoying it as well. Please let me know what you think! Je t'aime my lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adaptation

* * *

**Alea's POV**

* * *

Eric looked disgruntled as we walked up the staircase, his steps heavy, the noise echoed throughout the small walkway. Godric's firm command still rang in my ears, I imagined it still rung firm with Eric as well. The loud sound of a man's voice could be heard coming from the speakers above our heads, it drew me out of my muse. They were calling for able-bodied men and women to join the fight, they were going to kill us. Or at least they were going to try.

As we reached the top of the long set of stairs Eric glanced around the corner, looking even more upset. I could see his shoulders tense. The sight left a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I could have us out of here in seconds," he said, watching as people flooded through the door, they were clad in pajamas, many were children, a look of malice graced his face and I shuddered.

"The children didn't do anything wrong," I managed to get out. The blond girl looked at me with a small smile, she must be thinking the same thing. Eric went to speak, but I beat him to it.

"They have no choice in how they are raised, they don't deserve whatever you're planning." I finished the sentence with as firm a voice as I could manage, my bottom lip was shaking. Father would have beat me for much less, but this wasn't my father. Hopefully, Eric would count me as one of the humans whose blood couldn't be shed.

"Godric told me to get you both out, without bloodshed, so that is what I will do." His head swiveled back forward, as he continued his watch.

"None of those humans out there would think twice about killing us, remember that." I swallowed hard, I knew that, but for some reason, this tall brute of a man-made me feel safe. Perhaps it was his connection to Godric.

"Why didn't you bring Bill?" The blond asked. She was fidgeting, her hands squeezed tightly together. Was Bill another vampire? She seemed attached to him and her voice sounded desperate.

"His attachment to you is irrational, he would have killed everyone here to get you out Sookie," he turned to look her in the eyes. So Sookie was her name. "Including the children." My eyes went wide.

I don't think I'm going to like Bill.

I gulped down my fear, I needed a change of subject, something to pull my mind away from all of this. I felt panic shoot through my body, it was hot as it burned its way up to my throat.

"Downstairs, Sookie mentioned something about Godric making you, what does that mean?" I managed out, looking up at Eric's tall form, he noticeably stiffened. His body became rigid, and for a moment I didn't think he would respond.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand," I huffed, how was I supposed to _understand it_ if I didn't ask about it? I watched Eric closely, the way his body moved was different up here, tenser. When we met downstairs he was relaxed, like seeing that Godric was okay was the only thing he needed in his life. My eyes widened.

"You must love him, Godric, he means more to you than I can imagine, doesn't he?" Eric looked surprised, before giving a small, and confused nod. "Don't use words I don't understand." He turned his head back sharply, obviously not wanting to talk any more.

Well, I struck a nerve.

"Eric no!" Sookie said stiffly, as Eric began walking towards the now closing chapel doors. He looked confident in his strides, and I could tell with how he held himself that he had a plan. He turned back, looking like he was going to say something.

"Trust him," I managed out before he could speak, my voice held more conviction than I expected it would. He wouldn't lead us astray. I was sure of it. I gave a small nod in his direction, a smile on my face. He looked surprised at my sudden declaration. His left eyebrow was raised as though questioning me.

"Do you trust me little breather?" The question was aimed at me, and I froze. A small tremble ran through my body, and I had to swallow hard to stop my voice from cracking.

"Without question," he smirked at my answer, looking cocky and proud, before turning back towards the guards at the door.

"Interesting little breather, aren't you?" He shoved his hands in his pockets as he began walking.

"That's what Godric said too," I whispered under my breath. He didn't stop his strides.

"Hey y'all, how's it going?" I fucking choked. He was hunched forward making himself seem less imposing. His voice was a hideous rendition of the same accent that everyone else seemed to have around here.

Trusting him just became noticeably harder.

The next few seconds went by in a blur, the men saw through Eric's disguise, though it took longer than I was expecting.

After dealing with them and realizing that our front exit was blocked, we decided to go through the 'sanctuary', as Sookie called it.

That was a mistake.

Steve Newlin was standing atop the lifted floor at the front of the large room. He looked like Satan himself, just waiting to drag us all to a fiery demise. His face was smug, and I frowned holding back a snarl.

I wanted to knock that irritating look off his prick face.

He was standing in front of what looked like an altar, it was in the middle of the lifted flooring, it was haunting. Like we were walking towards our execution. I swallowed harshly as I clenched my hands into tight fists. This was not good.

"There are many exits actually, the fastest one leads you straight to hell!" He looked so proud of himself as he stared down Eric, before turning his attention to Sookie and I, his eyes going wide as his gaze landed on me.

"Well well, looks like Godric didn't kill you after all," I shuddered and reached for Eric impulsively, he looked at me with shock, though he made no move to remove my hands from his arm.

I had only seen Steve one time before this, but his eyes still haunted me. I begged to be let go, told him that I wasn't what he thought I was. That this was all a mistake, that I had just _escaped _from hell, that I needed help.

He laughed. He had the gall to fucking laugh.

Gabe had tortured me senseless, but Steve was a whole other kind of monster. He didn't see me as human, more of a surface to experiment on. He had ordered a cross to be burned onto my back, like a brand, just below my neck. 'So, God knows who to look for when he sends you to hell,' he had said. Then he turned me over to Gabe, never looking back, even as I screamed for mercy that I knew would never come.

He would pay for that.

"Don't worry, you evil whore of Satan," His smile sent shivers down my spine. "We won't be so forgetful as to let you live this time."

Just as he finished his sentence the doors around us were practically blown open, and the large space was flooded with people, with his army. They were armed heavily with silver and wood. Vampire weaknesses? This wasn't good, I looked to Eric, hoping that he had an answer for this, that he had a way out.

I heard Sookie speak behind me, her voice was shrill, she was as desperate as I was.

"Just let us go, the vampire you had here escaped, he's a sheriff he will go for help." She was trembling, though she hid it well, I reached my hand out and grabbed hers. She squeezed it hard, not letting go.

"I'm not concerned with Godric, any vampire will do for our grand celebration," I hated his voice, the way that he talked. His holy righteousness reminded me of my father.

"And will you look at that, we have a vampire right here," He pointed at Eric, and I went cold. Squeezing his arm with the hand that was still on it. He seemed to gulp, contemplating. Please Eric, _please_ don't do what I think you're going to.

"I'll be fine," He said, looking to us, his eyes focused on mine for but a second, a small, reassuring smile reaching his lips.

Why is my life such a shit show?

He stepped away, softly shaking off my hand as he walked up towards the altar, towards Steve. I swallowed hard, tears coming to my eyes. This couldn't be happening. Eric was not about to sacrifice himself. Not like this, not for _me._

"No Eric! Don't," my voice trembled. He turned back towards me, his eyes showing question.

"I will be fine," the giant said, his eyes asking what his lips would not. _Trust me._

I swallowed as he turned back around, finishing his ascent. I was trying to trust him, but why the fuck did he keep coming up with these grand ideas.

The silver sizzled as it touched his skin, it was sickening. The entire room smelled like fried hair, a scent that I knew all too well. It was like he was being set on fire everywhere the silver touched. Long fangs extended from his gums, I flinched. Was that a trait of vampires as well?

"I trade myself, for Godric's and the girl's freedom," Eric said, I gasped.

"Noble of you, but they are just as guilty as you are, they have betrayed their race, the human race." Steve turned towards us, his eyes eyeing us menacingly.

Fucking fantastic plan Eric.

"They hardly deserve mercy," With those words, Sookie and I were grabbed from behind. My hand was pulled from hers harshly as my arms were stretched behind my back in a painful position. I hissed in pain, trying my best to relieve the pressure by leaning back against the man who had my arms trapped.

"Maybe we should tie them to you, so you can meet the sun together," Eric let out a growl, one that sent a shiver down my spine, it was a threat. Steve began walking towards Sookie and I felt my heart speed up, my lungs burning. Why was this happening? I felt the heat rise from my lungs to my throat, and my body heated. I felt like I was on fire. I couldn't take my eyes off Eric. His eyes were on mine as he struggled to reign in the pain. The pain he shouldn't be in. I growled, it was barely audible, but Eric seemed to have heard me and his eyes went wide.

I felt the guard behind me flinch, did he feel the heat, could he feel my anger? It was consuming, and powerful. I felt like my soul was free. My eyes clouded over, and it was like I was staring through a pane of black tinted glass. Had I started crying? I shook my head no this was different.

I felt in control. The man behind me made an audible gasp as he released me, my arms coming back to my front as I turned to face him, slowly, my eyes pulling away from Eric's, he looked almost scared as I turned away from him fully. The guard's hazel eyes widened as his gaze landed on my face, he took a step back. No one else seemed to notice us, they were too busy watching Steve talk to Sookie. I smiled a bloodthirsty smile as I reached my hand out to touch the man's face, the power was intoxicating. I stopped just before his cheek and he was as entranced as I was as we watched as my skin began to change from a creamy white to a dark all-consuming black. It started at my fingertips, before extending to the middle of my forearm. My entire arm was black like my tears. I grinned that much harder, my eyes never leaving the terrified man's.

As my hand finally made its way to his face and his scream alerted everyone in the room to what was happening I finally snapped out of it.

His skin had black streaks, running from where my hand touched down his neck, no doubt stretching further down. I ripped my hand away, but it was too late. My skin was back to its normal color, and my eyes no longer held a tinted hue. I was pulled from my dream-like state, right back into my nightmare.

The man fell to the floor, convulsing. Everyone else seemed to snap out of their shock as they realized what had happened. The man screamed as agony consumed him, I could only watch in horror.

Horror as he stopped moving, as his breathing ceased, and as his life ended.

He was dead. Something in me purred, and I was horrified. I didn't do that, that wasn't me. My heart beat wildly in my chest as I brought my hands to my head, pulling sharply at my hair.

_You are death parvulus._

My eyes clouded over as black took my vision. My tears flooded down my cheeks, I was powerless to stop them. I had _killed_ someone. My mysterious power was _death. _I choked on my breath as I fell to my knees, no one made any moves to grab me again, no doubt too scared to come near me, I would be too. I reached shakily for the body of the man whose life I just took away, not allowing myself to touch him, to do any more damage.

"DEVIL," I heard the scream, but I couldn't localize the voice over the sound of my sobs. I was in hysterics, but no one dared to approach me. It was like we were stuck in limbo.

It was the sound of doors slamming open that drew my, and everyone else's, attention away. I looked up just in time to see a distraught looking man speed into the room.

"SOOKIE," his voice was desperate as he laid eyes on her, I looked over and found Steve pointing a gun at her. How had I missed that? How had I missed all of this, I looked back at the body, at the man whose life I took away. I couldn't focus on whatever everyone was saying. To the shouting. I could only focus on him. How had I done this?

Was this truly my destiny, my purpose?

I struggled to my feet, standing shakily, it seemed as though everyone had turned their attention to the rather rabid vampire at the back of the room, as he yelled for Sookie. I took a deep breath as I reigned in my emotions, now was not the time for this. I centered my gaze back on Eric, his eyes were still on me, wide and full of confusion.

I scooted my way through the crowd, easily making it to the front, and to Eric's 'alter'. He was in pain; I could tell that much when I finally got to him. I reached and as gently as I could, removed the chains that encased his body. When I was done Eric was to his feet in seconds, his wounds healing instantly. Well, that sure was convenient. I frowned.

I could feel Eric's eyes on me. He had _seen _it. I shuddered, my eyes locking on his. He stared at me with narrowed eyes, as if he was trying to figure something out before a small smirk graced his face. It made me feel better for some reason like I wasn't as much of a monster as I knew I was. I struggled not to turn my eyes back to the body in the middle of the room. I took a deep breath before letting my stare land on Eric's eyes, they held a promise.

Safety. I smiled back the best that I could, before turning to the scene that was unfolding behind me, just in time to hear the one voice I was desperate to hear.

"I am actually older than your Jesus, I wish I could have met him," He was standing above us, on a pillar in the middle of the room. He looked like an angel, dressed in white trousers with a bare chest, several tribal markings in full view. I realized now that Steve was on his knees, screaming something about redemption, looking like he was ready to be devoured.

What had I missed?

"But I missed it," Godric finished his sentence, then was down by us in the next second, he took a moment to analyze me, before grabbing Steve by the back of his collar, lifting him so his feet just barely touched the ground.

"Good people, who here is willing to die for this man's madness," Godric's voice was steady, and the room was silent. Not a single soul moved as Godric stood there, his imposing form sending shock waves through me.

"That's what I thought, stand down everyone," Godric seemed relieved, as did Eric. I could practically feel their shoulders relax, ever so slightly.

"It is over, go home everyone." People immediately began shuffling out of the room, and I heard soft clicks throughout the area. Fangs? The only other sound was coming from Steve, as he rather pathetically pleaded for his people not to leave.

Godric let go of Steve, and he fell to the floor with an audible thud.

"I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours,"

Within the next second Godric was in front of me again, his face showing concern. His hand was at my face in the next second, wiping away my forgotten tears.

"Are you okay little one?" His question was soft, and it made me feel safe. Finally, safe. Tears resurfaced as it hit me, my time in this place, my time in my hell, and the man whose life I took. I couldn't hold back as the tears turned into sobs and I fell into Godric's arms, my arms wrapping around his neck as I held on for dear life. His arms instantly enveloped me, holding me close as I let it all out. The cool chill of his bare chest against my skin sent shivers down my spine, but I couldn't find the will to turn away.

I felt a soft pat on my head, it hadn't come from Godric. I pulled back to find out who had done it to find Eric, his eyes were full of understanding, as he looked to the body on the floor. The only body in the room.

"You're an interesting little breather," his smirk was still strong on his face, but his eyes held a softness to them, "are you okay?"

I barely managed a nod, as Godric looked back to where Eric had been looking, before eyeing Eric with a questioning gaze.

"Seems as though she's a special breather, after all, maker." Was all Eric said, they didn't need to say anything else, I had no doubt it would be explained later when there were fewer ears.

"Indeed, she is," Godric pulled back from the hug, as he turned towards the rest of the room.

"Come," this was the only word out of his mouth, it held an authority that I wouldn't have dared questioned. It seemed that I was the only person who thought this.

A tall man, in a cowboy hat of some kind, looked to Godric with surprise.

"Sir, after what these humans have done to you?" This man stood easily a foot taller than Godric, but you could tell just by looking at the two which one was in charge.

"I said come," Godric's words held no room for argument, and the man didn't make any more comments just moved out of the way for Godric, Eric, and I to pass.

I clutched the back of Godric's shirt nervously, sticking as close to him as I could. Eric trailed behind me, staying questionably close. Though I couldn't say I minded, the added security was nice.

As we stepped through the front doors, which were now wide open, I couldn't help but gasp at the site. The skies were clear, clearer than it had been when I had last seen it. I couldn't help but stare in wonder.

I must have at some point released Godric's shirt, as I was stepping in front of him, my eyes never leaving the sky. I felt tears come to my eyes, I did nothing to stop them. _This_ is why I escaped. For this feeling. Hopefully, with Godric around, I'd be able to see more than just the stars.

A hand on my shoulder drew me out of my muse. It was chilled, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Are you okay little one?" Godric said as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. How did he know I was overwhelmed? His voice was soft and worried. I wasn't sure how he felt my confliction, but I wasn't going to put too much question into it right now. I was already overflowing with information. I just wanted to enjoy the stars for a little while longer.

"Yes," I managed to get out, after a long pause. My eyes never straying, even with the temptation to see Godric's stunning orbs.

"Just overwhelmed I think," I took a deep breath, the fresh air flooded my lungs, and it was glorious, it felt so crisp, so much more filling and chilled. Why was everything so much more vibrant? I let out the breath I was holding, my eyes closing as I internalized the stars. I would never forget them as I saw them tonight.

I turned towards Godric, a small smile planted firmly on my face, he looked relieved.

"Then are you ready to depart this place?" I nodded, trying my best to wipe away my tears. I was ready to leave, more than anything else. I wanted to leave this behind, to be happy. To be _free._

Godric was in front of me in an instant, his face calm and his smile soft. It made me warm. In one swift motion, he had me picked up, one arm at my back, the other underneath my knees. I let out a squeal of surprise, I desperately tried to hold onto his neck.

"Hold on tight little one," was the only warning I got as air enveloped me, forcing my eyes closed. I kept my grip firm on Godric's neck. It felt like I was falling. When the wind calmed down, I heard a voice.

"Open your eyes," Godric whispered in my ear. He was close, so very close. I shuddered, a heat settling throughout my body, it was a strange feeling, but I can't say I disliked it. I opened my eyes slowly. And found that we were, hovering? Above the clouds. It looked like Godric was standing on one, his feet hovering over the top. How many things could vampires do?

I was stunned to silence. My mouth was agape. The sky was beautiful, it was so many different shades of blue, with some slight oranges meddled in around the horizon. It was stunning. The stars sparkled harmlessly overhead, so much brighter now that we were away from the lights on the ground. How was this possible?

"Not all of us can fly," I glanced up to see Godric's face, he looked so content. For the first time since I talked with him, his shoulders seemed lax, his eyes holding a soft glow.

I liked that look on him.

"Well I'm glad you can," I smiled, "how else would I have seen something this beautiful."

I couldn't see Godric's face, but I felt him smile against the top of my head, he was leaned down, his face buried in my hair. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. The next time I opened them we were in front of a large house, it was grand, to say the least. People were flooding in, and I suddenly became anxious. I was still only clothed with Godric's shirt, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I had never been around this many people before. I shuddered, and Godric seemed to take notice.

We were through the crowd in an instant, stopped in what looked like a bedroom. It was the most lavish room I had ever seen, covered from top to bottom in dark black silks. The bed looked like it was fit for gods, I glanced to Godric.

'Fit for Gods indeed,' I thought to myself, as he set me down softly, his hand staying on my back to ensure that I kept my balance. When he was sure I wouldn't fall he removed it, placing his hands behind his back in a passive position.

"Isabel will be in in a moment to help you with the shower, I'm sure you would like to have one after your ordeal. I will be out in the main hall if you need me little one," he gently placed his hand on my head, with an enduring look he was gone, and pretty much instantly a woman appeared in his place.

I jumped at the transition nearly falling, my heart thundered loudly in my chest. I glanced at this woman, Isabel, with caution. She seemed kind enough, her eyes held back untold emotion. Held back her pity? I frowned.

"Isabel, right?" I managed to get out, though it sounded much less confident that I had hoped it would. I still shook, but I managed to continue looking her in the eyes. She smiled softly at me, nodding.

"Let me show you how to work the shower," her voice was beautiful, I wasn't sure what her accent was. She led me into an equally large room that was conjoined to the bedroom. It was all a pristine white, from wall to shining wall. It was like nothing I had ever seen.

The bathroom that I was used to was in a room, no larger than that of my arm's length. It was dingy, with a tiny shower and a toilet. This was something else altogether.

I stared, I could live here, in this room with no complaints. By the time I got over my marveling I noticed that Isabel had started the shower, the water poured from the ceiling, I could easily fit my entire body under the rushing water. I reached my hand out and touched the water, to find something rather surprising.

I pulled my hand back with a gasp and Isabel looked worried, she quickly reached out and grabbed my hand, before she could ask, I spoke.

"Is, is the water supposed to be warm?" I sounded so desperate, the water was a perfect warmth, and I could feel myself be drawn to it. Did everyone bathe in warmth? If so, I was never allowed that luxury, I was allowed two minutes every two days. The water was frigid and left me shivering for hours. Was this how it was _supposed _to be.

"_Pobrecito."_ (you poor thing) I didn't understand her words, but she sounded distraught like she understood how I was feeling.

"Yes darling, the water is supposed to be warm. Does it feel okay?" I only nodded, to enchanted by the water to look at her.

"Then go ahead and shower, there are soaps on the edge, and I will place some clothes on the bed for you when you get out." She paused. "Take as long as you want, you don't have a time limit." She seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. I had all the time in the world. She was out of the room in the next instant, leaving me alone to the white room.

I stripped slowly, peeling off Godric's shirt before gently placing it on the floor, I cringed. It was _covered_ in blood. I hoped they could get it out.

I waited to take off my panties, choosing instead to take a moment to check the damage in the mirror. See how bad the scars had set in.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that they had settled well.

So well in fact, that they were _no longer there_. Not even ones that had been there before my most recent adventures with Gabe.

I couldn't even find the energy to be surprised anymore, there was so much I didn't know, and I was too excited to try out the shower to care.

I stripped the rest of my clothing off, setting it in the pile with Godric's shirt.

I stepped in the shower with hesitance. I waited for the cold prods to hit me. For the shocking chill of the water to send me into shivers.

The warm was an unexpected comfort. It felt awkward, but at the same time, I never wanted to leave. I let the water run over me for a long time until my hands began to shrivel up. I took that as my queue to try and wash.

There was an assortment of washes, I found the one that smelled the best and scrubbed myself down, reveling in the soap, another commodity I wasn't allowed very often. I was given one bottle of soap a year. If I ran out, then that was it.

I scrubbed diligently, making sure not to miss anything. It was intoxicating.

My hair came next, I chose a different soap, it had hair mentioned in the description, so I assumed that meant it was for the hair. It was silky, and as the dirt and grime fell off, I felt lighter. When the water finally ran clear I leaned down and turned the shower off. I immediately missed the waters warm embrace.

My skin felt like it never had before, I felt raw and exposed. It was a terrifying feeling, but the feeling of being truly clean outweighed the pit in my stomach.

I dried myself off quickly, drying my hair to the best of my ability, before going back into the bedroom portion of the room. Sure enough on the bed was an outfit. It was a lowcut shirt of some kind, a vibrant purple, much like my eyes. To go with it was a set of pants, they were long and tight? The last thing was a set of something, that looked like they belonged on my feet. They were feet shaped. I scrunched my nose, before going to work at putting the outfit on. The moment I finished pulling the pants on Isabel was back through the door, she looked at me like she was admiring her handy work.

"Come here darling, let me fix your hair," I walked to her, my bare feet echoing across the floor. She ran her fingers through my hair before the feeling was replaced with a brush. It was soft, and I thought the feeling was going to lull me to sleep. She pulled it up into a bun, leaving some strands out to frame my face.

She smiled happily, "how do you feel?"

Odd, out of place. I felt so many things. I didn't even know how to begin explaining it.

"I feel good," I tried my best to show gratitude, that I was happy and thankful, but I just felt so off. This was all so odd, and mystical to me. I sighed.

After a quick realization that the _shoes _went on my feet and some rather plentiful apologies for my absolute lack of common knowledge, Isabel spoke.

"Come, Godric will want to know you're well," her smile was reassuring, it told me that I wasn't alone. That I would figure it out. I managed a smile of my own, following her long strides the best that I could. The shoes felt weird like they were squeezing the life out of my feet, I grinned and bared it.

We walked into a room that was filled to the brim with people, I felt my hackles rise, and my instincts to flee took over. My breathing was harsh, too many people. It was Godric's calm face that kept me sane as I walked through the crowd. Many of the people stared at me in question, no doubt wondering why I was here.

I took a deep breath. I could do this.

We arrived in front of Godric a few seconds later, his face lit up upon seeing me. The person that he was talking to was quickly pushed aside as Godric stood to greet me. The man seemed to stumble and mention something about how it was a great honor to meet Godric before scurrying away.

Godric must truly be influential for people to act that way around him.

"How are you little one?" It was a simple question, and I didn't know how to respond.

"Good I think, this is all, very odd to be honest." He seemed curious at my response. He must have understood, that I was feeling outrageously out of place. Everything felt so foreign.

I fiddled with the sleeves of my shirt, trying to distract myself from my surroundings. The feeling of unease didn't lessen, and I began to wonder if it ever would. I frowned deeply.

Godric must have noticed my musings. As he pulled me into a hug, the collective gasp from the vampires around us was loud enough for me to hear, and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. I didn't pull away, if anything I burrowed deeper into his chest, enjoying the moment of safety.

"You are safe here, safe with me little one," His voice was soft and comforting, he was trying so hard to make me feel content, someone he just met. Why? Why was he so kind?

"I know, but why?" He seemed confused. He went to answer, but it wasn't his smooth voice that I encountered.

"Because when he takes an interest in breathers, he tends to keep them forever." It was a roguish smooth voice, and it sent a chill down my spine and brought a smile to my face.

I pulled my head up from Godric's chest to face Eric, as he smirked rather smugly at us. I couldn't help but smile.

"In case you're wondering, I was one of those breathers." His smirk widened, and I chuckled. It was nice, to hear the humor firsthand.

I pulled back fully from Godric now, feeling a bit more accepting of my surroundings for the moment. He seemed hesitant to let go, his arms holding stiff for a moment around my waist before he released me.

"So, what did I- "

"Excuse me, everyone," a voice bellowed. It was loud and demanding, I turned my attention towards it, a man was standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing a large coat, and his eyes held a look of desperation and anger. I swallowed hard, my lungs started to burn, and a very familiar feeling began to rise in my chest. I was overwhelmed with heat, confident, intoxicating heat.

This wasn't good.

"If I could have your attention please," this wasn't happening. I felt bile rise in my throat, people were about to die. It hit me then, as he pulled the coat away to reveal what looked like a jerry-rigged bomb. I ran towards him without thinking. I had to stop him, this mad man from continuing with his plan, my resolve centered, he wouldn't hurt these people.

He wouldn't hurt Godric and Eric.

Godric and Eric were both too shocked to try and stop me, as I ran right at the man.

"Alea, no!" I had reached the mysterious man before I could be stopped. The last thing that I saw before I touched the man's skin was a bright white light. A loud piercing noise rang through my ears, and I sucked in a surprised breath.

The bomb had gone off.

* * *

Authors Note:

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hope to continue updating regularly, but with classes starting up I can't promise anything. Regardless, let me know what you think of this chapter.

Je t'aime my lovelies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wake Up Call

* * *

**Alea's POV**

* * *

I expected the pain. The biting of sparks against my skin, the heat from the explosion, and the absolute agony that would come with it. I expected the overwhelming smell of burning flesh and the scream of protest from my body as it was torn to shreds. I was ready for it all to be over. I expected it to be over.

So, I waited.

I had heard the bomb go off, I had seen the light, it was so bright I had squeezed my eyes closed in surprise. I hadn't made it in time to the bomber, I hadn't stopped him. So why was I not dead?

I opened my eyes slowly, trying my best to stay calm, to breathe. Only, I wasn't breathing. I opened my eyes fully to find myself in stasis. I wasn't where I was seconds ago, in fact, I was watching the event unfold, watching as my fingers stretched towards the man in vain. Everything in the room was a hue of grey, and completely void of color. It was as if time had stopped. No one moved, no one even breathed. Everything was just suspended, and I was trapped here, watching it.

I turned back to where Eric and Godric were standing, my gaze landing on my saviors. Godric was in what looked like a stride forward, no doubt trying to spring after me. He was screaming something, his fangs fully extended as he tried to fight Eric's hold. Eric had his hand on his maker's chest, trying to hold Godric back as he screamed in my direction. His fangs also poking from his gums. Their eyes looked desperate. They were so worried about someone that they barely knew. They were worried about me. I felt my heart clench in my chest.

Then again so was I, the fear of them being harmed by the explosion outweighed all rational thought. That was why I ran, rather haphazardly, at the bomber. I didn't want them hurt, either of them. It brought a sour taste to my mouth to even think about it, it sent a violent shiver down my spine. I turned back towards my 'body', it looked like I was suspended in the air as I reached out towards the man. I could tell that the skin on my arm was a different color from the rest of my pale skin. The black stood stark against the greys, it was like obsidian, shining against the background. I was desperately trying to touch him, to kill him before he could kill us. I grabbed at my arms.

When did I get this bloodthirsty? Did I always have this nature to kill? I ran at him with no hesitation, with the intent to end his life.

Just as I had done earlier today.

I grabbed my head, pulling my hair softly, it was only now that I realized I couldn't feel it. There was no pain, there was _nothing_.

I reached towards my body, hesitating as I went to feel my skin. Would I even feel it?

"_Please_ don't do that," the voice was harsh and sounded irritated. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound. I flipped around in one quick motion, nearly falling over at the force of my momentum. A man was standing there by the wall at the far side of the room, he matched the gray background, but I could tell a few distinct things about him. He wore a dark black suit, with grey stripes that stood out against the black. That, however, was not what drew my attention to him, no.

His hair was a distinct white, much like my own. It glistened against the grey, like a light in the darkness. His jaw was chiseled, and he looked sharp, for lack of a better word. I would even call him beautiful.

"It is not yet time for you to return, we need to discuss something first," he glanced at my suspended body with disappointment. His voice was thick and rich. His tone sounded old like he was from another time.

"Who are you?" My voice was quiet, as I stared at the man who seemed to come out of thin air.

"I suppose I didn't tell you my name the last time we met," He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't tell their color, but I had a sneaking suspicion they mirrored my own. The thought sent a shiver down my spine, was I not alone after all?

"You may call me Osiris, we spoke when you were locked in the Fellowship of the Sun's basement," I stared at him in awe, so this was the mysterious voice that I had awoken too.

I had so many questions for him, so many things that I needed to know. I didn't even know where to start. He must have been able to tell my obvious morbid curiosity, as he sighed.

"We may discuss your questions in length now, as well as the path moving forward," he motioned with a rather irritated swing of his hand at the sight of my body, lunging at the bomb. I gulped down my fear, how would I get out of that? I took a deep breath, I had other things to think about first.

"Why was I left with my father," I called him father out of habit because I had been on the wrong end of a belt one too many times not to. It was ingrained in my memory, and I said it without thinking. A scowl came to my lips. I had many questions about him, and If I'm going to ask, I might as well go all out. Osiris seemed to contemplate my question for a moment.

"The elders decided to leave you with him, I am unsure why," was what he finally decided on. His eyes didn't leave mine as he spoke, his words were fluent, and he sounded so confident.

"Then who are the elders?"

"They are the elders," his answer was fast, he had practically said it before I had finished speaking. He looked at me like his answer made complete sense, and I knew I would get nothing more out of him on the matter. I let out a rather frustrated growl.

"Fine, can I ask the elders in person then?" This was already not going as well as planned. I couldn't tell that he wasn't going to answer me, I could practically feel the irritation coming off him.

"That is for the elders to decide." He smirked at me as if egging me on. He was teasing me, and I was having _none _of it.

Oh, if looks could kill.

I glared at Osiris, before sighing in defeat. I didn't have the energy to throw quips with him. I had other questions to ask, and I didn't know how much longer I wanted to be here. Wherever here was.

"Back in the cell, did I die?" This had been nagging at my subconscious since it had happened since Godric had said it. That I was _dead_.

Osiris seemed to freeze, he stood in a rigid position, his eyes leaving mine for the first time. He looked troubled.

"Not technically," the answer was short, and not near a good enough explanation. What the _fuck_ did _not technically_ mean.

"I'm not sure what happened, none of us are. An Umbra has the power to bestow death, not to stop it." He looked as confused as I was, as though I was an enigma. A _monster._

I swallowed hard, I needed a change of subject, something else to take over the screaming in my mind. _Monster._

"You are not a monster. _We _are not monsters." His voice was firm, he had been able to tell what I was thinking, or my face had just given it away. Something about the way his face moved made me think the first. _Could_ he tell what I was thinking?

"What are we then?" my lip quivered, and if I could breathe, I had no doubt I would be choking. He had told me before, what I was, and I knew it in my heart he hadn't lied then, but I had to know if there was anything else. I needed hope that I wasn't a monster.

"We are death Alea. We are what lurks in the shadows, here to drag people to purgatory, to their final judgment," his hand flashed out to his side, his arms fully extended to each side. He was showing this place off. I glanced around me, the greys completely still, as though time didn't affect this place.

Because time _didn't _affect it.

"We are the masters of purgatory, the humans have called us many names over the years, the boogeyman, the grim reaper."

I was frozen solid, unable to move as his eyes landed on mine. They were full of understanding like he knew I was having a hard time grasping this. He continued speaking.

"We are the masters of Death, we are Umbra," I fell to my knees. No, _no. _None of this made sense, I don't know if I wanted it to.

"You, you didn't answer my question" I swallowed hard, as I glanced my eyes up to meet his once again. I was trembling, and I felt so small in this place, I wanted desperately to be in charge of this situation, to stand tall and take my destiny with pride, but I could only cower.

"If I didn't die, then what happened?" He looked like he didn't have the words like he had no idea either.

"As you lied on the floor of that cell, your heart stopped beating. I expected I was going to have to take you to the elders, having failed my mission." He seemed to smirk, looking at me with a proud look in his eyes, "But it seemed as though your will to live saved you, your powers pulled you from death, it truly was a marvelous sight. The elders were just as astonished when I told them, an Umbra that could _reverse_ deaths hold." Reverse death. Maybe I wasn't doomed yet. I felt a tug of hope pull at my busted soul, _not a monster._

I managed to stand on two shaky feet, rubbing my right arm with my left hand. The comfort of the action outweighed the odd feeling of not _feeling._ I was done talking about this, I just wanted to get out, I glanced behind me at Godric and Eric.

To get back to them.

"So how do I get out of this mess," I managed to say, in a timid voice, I felt his presence in front of me in an instant, his hand soft on my head. I glanced up at him, only briefly wondering how he managed to cross the room quickly. His eyes held an understanding like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"That's a bit trickier, see, we can die, it is rather hard to kill us, but it can happen, and right now you're in a rather precarious situation." So, I was out of luck then, I stared back at my body, the body that was most likely about to cease to exist.

"But tearing someone's mortal soul from their body isn't the only thing that we can do," He seemed to smile. His eyes held a look of wonder. Like he was about to tell me a secret.

"We are the masters of purgatory, and purgatory is nothing but the shadows. Anywhere there is a shadow, you can manipulate purgatory.

He stretched out his hand to the left side of his body, before taking a deep breath and clenching his fist. I watched in awe as the shadow underneath my body, the one that was still suspended, seemed to sulk towards him, before filing up to fit in his hand in a neat ball.

With a hard flick of his wrist shadows from around the room flung to where the man with the bomb was standing, surrounding him. He was no longer visible, surrounded in a black mist, it looked like an immovable wall, the darkness sucking in all light. I was astounded.

"The shadows will absorb the impact, no one will be harmed." It sounded so easy, so natural. He motioned towards my body.

"When you are ready to return simply touch your body, it will pull you back. I will release the shadows once the danger has been averted." I could only nod dumbly at him. His face still held a small smile.

"Good luck, _parvulus." _I smiled, I still didn't know what that meant, but it didn't _sound _like an insult. So, it couldn't be too bad. I took a deep breath, before extending my hand to my body. My body burned with heat under my fingertips, and I gasped, for the first time since opening my eyes I _felt. _It was an odd sensation after having been without it.

"Thank you, Osiris," were the last words out of my mouth as I felt my body pull me back, it was sharp and harsh. The last thing that I heard before fully regaining consciousness being the soft sound of Osiris's laugh.

"See you soon, _parvulus," _

When I opened my eyes again the room was covered in color once again. Except for the area right in front of me. As promised, the black of the shadows had covered the explosion. The shadows seemed to bend and swirl, they looked alive as they held back the explosion beneath them. They slowly began to slink away as I lowered my hand, they crawled back to their rightful places on the floor, the people watched them with sickening awe. Some of them jumping as the shadows returned to them. The room was silent, even as the last shadow had taken its place, everyone was too stunned to move.

Where the bomb had gone off was an absolute shit show. It was completely black, and what used to be a body was now just mangled bits of flesh. Scattered around the small area. The floor was completely torn up, revealing the concrete underneath. It was sickening, and I had to fight the urge to gag.

"Alea!" The voice was desperate, and in an instant, I felt myself be flipped around and smashed rather harshly into a hard chest. The cool chill that came from the body chilled me to the core. I still wasn't used to the temperature difference.

I knew immediately who it was, Godric's distinct smell invaded my nose, and it helped to calm my erratic heartbeat. I clung to him a little harder, trying desperately to fall away from the crowd, to just fade into the shadows, away from the eyes that I felt on my back.

As I pulled back, I kept my eyes down, I didn't want to see his eyes. The endless memories of my father's angry steel eyes bore into my mind. I didn't want to see him angry at me, I don't think I could bear it. I went to speak but was cut rather short, as I felt another tug, and I was pulled into _another _set of arms.

I felt completely swallowed by Eric's imposing form, he didn't seem like the type of person to just give hugs, so I was surprised, to say the least. He felt stiff, as though he wasn't sure what he was doing, as though the action was foreign to him.

That didn't stop me from wrapping my arms around his waist, the best that I could, and hugging him as I had Godric. His grip seemed to tighten as I accepted his hold, his head burrowed into my hair, I could feel his deep inhale against the top of my skull. He whispered words into the top of my head in another tongue, I had no idea what he was saying, but he said it with such sincerity that I couldn't help but fall further into him. His smell perfectly meddled with Godric's, and for the first time, I knew what someone smelled like. Or at least a variation of what he smelled like.

He smelt like water, and it seemed almost salty, it was comforting, and I felt myself become absorbed in it. When he pulled back, I realized again just where we were. I managed a quick look around the room. His hands stayed planted on my shoulders and I felt his eyes roam my body as he checked for damage.

The room was completely silent, you could have heard a pin drop. I sucked in a sharp breath as I looked back down, trying my best to avoid the burning eyes. Everyone in the room looked starstruck, absolutely stunned silent. I couldn't tell exactly what event was causing their reaction. The last few seconds had been a blur. They were probably still processing it.

I shuddered as I kept my head down, this was all too much. Their eyes bore into my skin, and I tried desperately to reign in my emotions. It was Eric's hand on my chin that pulled me out of my stupor. He lifted my head to meet his eyes, and I flinched as he did. Expecting the rage, at my foolishness, at my impulsive action. I was met with something unexpected.

Worry. His eyes held worry as I had never seen. It was not befitting of the giant. His confident smirk replaced with a deep frown. I felt the need to comfort him, I didn't like the look of distress on his face. Much like I didn't like the look of defeat on Godric's.

"You truly are an interesting breather," his words lacked the normal cocky undertone they normally held, I wonder if he noticed. Was I just hearing things? His words sounded warm and fluid. Like he was no longer hiding them behind a mask.

"You are _never to do_ something like that again," his words were harsh, and he looked confused that them. I felt myself jump at the tone. It was like he wasn't sure why he was saying them, I gave him a small smile, and grabbed the hand that was at my chin with my own, trying my best to convey my apology.

I nodded, and he seemed to accept the answer as he let me go, slightly turning me around, no doubt towards Godric. I kept my head up this time and was met with a similar look in Godric's eyes. The relief on his face seemed to outweigh the feeling of stress that came off him. Had I worried them this bad?

"Why would you do that little one?" his voice was soft as he grabbed my hand, squeezing hard. He assessed me quickly with his eyes as if checking to make sure I wasn't harmed.

"I couldn't let you guys be hurt," my answer sounded simple in my head, and Godric looked surprised before a chuckle came to his lips.

"I have never met someone so willing to risk their lives to save people they have just met, let alone _vampires _they just met," he patted my head softly, as though assuring that I wasn't going anywhere before he turned to face the other vampires.

He glanced then at the space on the floor, a troubled look on his face, before turning back to me.

"I believe we have some things to discuss, but first let me address the others," his voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed the tone. I could hear the quiver in his voice, the way that it seemed to jump at the ends of his words. He was confused, almost scared.

Godric had turned back to the vampire crowd around us, they still hadn't moved and the shocked looks still hadn't left their faces. They just stared at Godric, waiting for him to take their worries away.

"My good people, I'd say this place has seen enough for the evening." His voice as soft against the silence.

"Let us reconvene at the Hotel Castavana, we will ensure that there are no other fellowship members lurking about, then tomorrow night you will all be able to return to your homes." The vampires hesitated for but a second before shuffling towards the door, no one had said a word, no one questioned Godric.

It wasn't long before the only ones in the room were Godric, Eric, Sookie, Bill and I. Bill must have rushed back in at the sound of the explosion. He stood at Sookie's side protectively, glaring daggers at Eric. I glanced between the two, Eric once again had a smirk on his face. He looked like he was just doing it to irritate Bill, and damn was it working.

Sookie was still staring at the muddled flesh on the ground where the bomber had once been. She looked as stunned as I felt. To them it had passed in an instant, it felt so odd. I spared a glanced at the shadow at my feet, I hadn't been here. I was suspended in time, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Girly I don't know how you did that, but I can't thank you enough," She glanced around the still immaculate room.

"I don't know if we would have made it without whatever you did." She seemed to pause, glancing back at the circle on the ground, "what _did _you do."

I wasn't sure how to answer. I wasn't even completely sure what had happened, I swallowed hard.

"Miss Stackhouse, I believe Alea has had enough thrown at her tonight, why don't we leave the questions for later," Eric said, his voice rather strained, his message quite clear. That wasn't a question for her to ask. Sookie seemed to pick up on this, and she gulped. She looked scared, I did my best to offer her a smile, my own hands shaking.

She offered a small one back, before turning to Bill, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"We should probably get out of here too," Bill just nodded, sparing a glance at the three of us across from them.

"Your rooms have been arranged, and Sookie," the cockiness had returned to Eric's voice, along with something else. It was heavy and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Thank you for your help," I couldn't tell if he had meant the compliment, or if he was doing it as a scare tactic of some kind, but Sookie seemed to take it as the ladder. Her face seemed to pale as she clutched Bill's shirt. In an instant, they were gone, and I was left in the room with Eric and Godric. I turned to face them, their eyes on me at every turn. It felt like I was being chased, no.

Hunted, and they looked _hungry._

I swallowed down my fear and shook my head. I was being crazy I have never felt so safe in my life. Like I felt when I was around the two vampires in front of me. I tried to take a deep breath.

"If it's too hard for you, little one," Godric started the sentence, causing me to glance up at him. His eyes held were full of understanding, and it helped to calm my nerves. The sight that I had seen earlier all but gone, I took a deep breath.

Maybe I was going crazy.

"We have an eternity to hear about it," Eric's voice followed after Godric's, it was calm and had a hint of promise. Godric seemed to throw a look of discontent at Eric, who promptly ignored the simmering glance. Instead, choosing to focus his eyes on me.

"An eternity?" I mumbled, glancing away from their faces laughing at the quip. It was another joke?

Neither of the vampires said anything about it, but I knew they heard at me. They seemed to glance at each other in understanding, and I felt the heat rise in my chest. I was missing something here. The heat raised to my face, and I felt my cheeks flush.

"But if you wish to tell us now, we are listening," Godric's soft tone washed away any embarrassment, and I reveled in the warmth of his words. His smell still lingered in my nose, mixed with Eric's. The comfort of it gave me the will to speak.

"I'm not sure where to start…" I managed out, bringing my hands up to rub the goosebumps off my arms. My voice sounded hoarse and I wondered if it would ever sound normal. If I would ever speak as smoothly as the two in front of me, I sighed and rubbed at my arms faster. I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Wherever you want, little breather?" Eric chuckled, "how about the beginning." I rubbed my arms a little harder, glancing at the 'body' on the ground, I swallowed hard.

"I don't mind telling you guys, but can we go outside?" I glanced up slightly, catching Godric's eyes. Being in this room was making me sick, and I felt so closed in.

"Of course, little one," Godric extended his arm to me, and I happily accepted it. Walking towards the front door with Eric right behind us.

When he had finally made it outside it felt like the weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I glanced up at the sky, finding peace in its presence. I managed to sit down on the step down from the door, bringing my knees up to my chest. The glass from the windows of the house was scattered everywhere, but I managed to sit comfortably without sitting on any stray pieces. Eric and Godric took my motion as an invitation. They each sat at my side, Eric on the left, Godric on the right. They were so close I could feel the texture of their clothes against my skin. It did little to stop the chill from spreading through my body at the feel of their unnaturally cold skin.

"The beginning," I mumbled, before finally tearing my eyes away from the sky. I glanced to the ground, to before my gaze finally settled on my hands.

"It was hard to keep track of time. I wasn't allowed a clock, I didn't even know if it was daytime or night. The only real indication of my age came with my single relief a year. My birthday, and even then, I don't know what day it was."

I felt a smile come to my face, as I recalled the intricate cakes that father would bring me. A new dress for me to wear for the year. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

The _agony _of the day after.

"I can remember celebrating 19 times. I'm not sure how old I was when I started keeping track," I blew a stray hair away from my eyes, I kept my voice steady the best that I could. I could feel their eyes on me, it was haunting, and I tried to ignore their gazes, it just felt so foreign. To be watched.

"From the moment that I can remember I have been locked up, in the basement of my father's house. A few weeks ago, I escaped. What happened before I escaped doesn't matter," I took a deep breath, "It's in the past, and I don't think it has quite settled yet, even thinking about it sends shivers down my spine." I felt a hand on mine, my right one to be exact. Godric had it gripped firmly in his. Neither of them interrupted my story, they just listened to my words. It was nice, to be heard.

"The only thing that you need to know, is that my father kept me locked up in an attempt to reveal my 'powers'." I shuddered, "And up until yesterday, I didn't actually believe they existed." I felt the shift now, as Eric leaned in closer, and Godric squeezed my hand to the point of pain.

"Well, we're waiting, little breather," Eric sounded impatient like the curiosity was killing him.

"I am," I stopped my sentence, how do I say this? Do I even really believe it at this point. I felt my lip quiver as the shadow of the man at the church invaded my subconscious. His dead body sprawled across the floor. Tears sprung to my eyes, and I couldn't stop them from falling. Godric seemed to flinch beside me, automatically lessening his hold on my hand.

"You don't have to tell us, little one- "

"Death," the words sounded like poison on my tongue. Godric and Eric both seemed to flinch at the sound. I slipped my hand from Godric's cool one and hugged myself. The sobs wracking my body.

"I am death," the words came out broken, and now that I finally had the time to register the words in the open, I couldn't stop the tears. I couldn't stop the feeling of despair. I was a _monster._

Now they knew that too.

"That's why the man in the church died, it's why I ran at that bomb." I tried my best to breathe between the sobs, neither of the vampires at my sides seemed to know what to do. They were stunned to silence as I continued to talk.

"_Umbra,"_ I flinched at the sound, it came from Godric's parted lips. He looked at me like he had seen a ghost, he looked _terrified._ Another sob hit me as I saw it.

"What is an Umbra, maker." Eric still hugged close to my body, as though he couldn't think of any other way to help with my rather sudden outburst.

"They are messengers of the other side, the shadow walkers," he looked surprised, as though I wasn't supposed to be there. Because I wasn't.

"They are just legends, something that I have heard of sparsely over the years, since my time as a human," he seemed to shudder.

"They have been spoken of well before that." He touched my face, I expected him to flinch away, but he instead whipped away my tears, pulling my face up so my eyes would meet his. He had to be disgusted, my tears staining his fingers black. He had to hate me.

"Oh, little one," he pulled me against him, holding me tight as I broke down.

"When did you learn," his question rang against the top of my head. He didn't lessen his hold.

"Before we met in the cell, when I was on the ground," _when I was dead._

"It was confirmed before the bomb went off. Something, no, someone pulled me into the shadows. _Purgatory_." I shook hard in Godric's firm hold.

"He told me everything, or at least, he told me enough," I took a deep breath and pulled back,

"Osiris," I said his name involuntarily, and Godric seemed startled at the sound. His eyes shone with recognition, and I felt confused at the sight. Did he know Osiris?

"Are you okay?" The question came from behind me, it sounded clumsy like Eric didn't know what else to say. I simply nodded, knowing that he would see the motion. I reached my hand behind me and he grabbed it in an instant, I hoped that that motion would be enough to show him. Show him that I was okay, to set his mind at ease.

"I think this has been a rather eventful night," Godric said with a somewhat forced chuckle, as though he was trying to lessen the situation. "Perhaps it is time to reconvene with the others and get some sleep." I felt tired, more tired than I had ever been, but there was something else they needed to know first. I swallowed my fear.

"Wait," I managed out, my voice cracking. "There's one other thing that I need to tell you both." Godric looked intrigued, that I had more to say. I was just glad his eyes no longer held fear.

"My father, he still searches for me, Osiris said that he's getting close, that you would be able to help me," I felt a shiver run down my spine at the thought of seeing my father again, at the sight of his eyes.

"You have already done so much for me, but. Could you help me with him too?" My question was terrifying. I didn't want to leave them. Ever really. I wanted to bask in their comfort forever, but if they ever wanted me to leave, I would without question. I just hoped that that day didn't come for a while. I felt an acidic taste raise to my tongue, and I had to force myself to swallow it down.

"Little one, we will help with whatever you need," Godric's voice held an authoritative tone.

"You never have to worry again," He finished the sentence strong, never breaking eye contact.

"_No one _will mess with you, I promise," there was a chuckle behind me. "No one would dare to mess with Eric Northman, let alone with _Godric Gaul_." I felt like a weight come off me, and I struggled out a harsh breath. I didn't feel like this was real. How had I gotten so lucky as to have found them?

"What is your father's name, little one?" Godric s voice was back to its normal soft tone, as he went to stand. Extending his hand down to help me up. I took it and stood next to him.

"Edger Grey,_" _The words left a sour taste in my mouth, and I felt myself curl in closer to Godric as if trying to escape a man who wasn't there.

"Well, that could complicate things," Eric seemed to mumble behind me.

I looked to Godric with confusion in my eyes, he seemed to understand and answered with a shaky breath.

"I have known Edger for a very long time," he seemed to pause as if weighing his words. His hands clenched into fists.

"He is a vampire."

* * *

Authors note:

I didn't expect this to get so many positive reviews, but I am beyond glad that you guys seem to be enjoying my story so far! I will keep on trying to update regularly, but as school speeds up I can't promise anything.

Fun fact: The song that made me decide to write this story was Antidote by Faith Marie. If you guys want to see what inspired me.

That's all, for now, my lovelies, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Je t'aime.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Do Vampires Dream

* * *

**Alea's POV**

* * *

We had arrived at the hotel shortly after our conversation. The trip there had been a blur, we had taken Eric's 'baby' rather than flying. Which I was okay with. My stomach still hadn't calmed down, and I feared that flying might cause me to lose whatever I had in it.

Eric's 'baby' was a car, a vibrant red, slick as all hell looking car. As someone who had never seen one, I thought it was impressive, Godric just sighed and rolled his eyes.

No one said a word as we roared down the roads, Eric drove like a mad man, zipping around corners faster than I thought possible. We had made it to the hotel in record time, and before I knew it, we were walking up the stairs to our quarters for the night, or I suppose the day.

We stopped in front of a large door, Godric opened it with ease. It opened to yet another extravagant room. I rubbed my arms softly, trying to get the feeling of anxiety to go away. I glanced around the room worriedly. Having this much space was still so odd, having so much room to move. Freedom left me feeling stressed.

"Is the room not up to your standards little one?" Godric said in his soft voice, the sing-song tone making me close my eyes. "We could see if they have anything better?"

I shook my head softly, smiling at the two vampires, who were looking at me like I was made of porcelain. "No this is perfect, just odd." Godric nodded, a relieved look on his face. I didn't want to worry him further. I didn't want either of them to worry. I could tell that the identity of my father had them on edge, and I wasn't sure how I could help to settle their sour moods. I didn't want to pry any further, I didn't want to think about _him._ I never wanted to again.

"Do you need anything else before we go dead for the day?" I looked at Eric with curiosity. My head tilting to the side. Dead?

"Vampires don't technically sleep, we just look dead during the day, and we can't move."

I only managed to nod. I didn't want to ask any further, I was overwhelmed with all the information, and on top of that my throat hurt. I had never spoken so much in my life, and my vocal cords were paying for that. I glanced at the bed with adoration, right as my stomach growled. I glanced at the two vampires with a question.

"Could we get some food first?" The two looked like a lightbulb just popped up over their heads. Eric's mouth fell open and Godric looked at me concerned as he shook his head. He looked me up and down, and I tried to scrunch away from his scrutinizing gaze.

"When was the last time you ate little one?" He said, his body was stiff, and he looked distraught. I swallowed hard.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, a few days before they threw me in your cell," I rubbed my arms nervously. My voice was quiet, and I couldn't find it in me to try and speak any louder.

"It's not that big a deal, I have gone longer without food if you want to wait that's fine," I tried my best to settle his worries. Eric was already at the bed, his thick voice echoing throughout the room.

"Hello, yes we would like room service delivered." A small pause, "Well what do you have?" Another pause. Eric looked agitated. His eyes were dark against the light of the room. He looked murderous and I felt myself gulp, just what was being said?

"Just bring all of it, one of everything." A growl escaped his lips. "Yes, I can pay for it, now bring the fucking food, Room 315." Eric slammed the object he was speaking to down, a small smile forming on his lips as it shattered under the force. Pieces of plastic littered the floor and the counter. I felt myself jump at the sound, Godric's hand was quickly on my arm, stabilizing me. Perhaps trying to comfort me. The chill of his hand leaked through my shirt and caused me to shiver.

"Sorry to be a bother," was all I managed to get out, I wasn't sure what to say, to settle the agitated aura in the room. I would have been fine with some bread and water, from the sound of it I was getting much more than that.

"You need to eat little one, we often forget that humans work on a different schedule than our own." Godric smiled, seemingly unfazed by Eric's show. Eric smiled at me as well, his arms crossed over his chest, he didn't seem bothered by my request either.

"We won't forget again," Godric said, just barely above a whisper, his voice was right by my ear, and I heard him inhale hard, before backing away. I smiled softly, keeping my eyes on the floor. I don't know what it was about him being so close, but it made me feel safe. I expected that trying to fit in would be harder than this.

"Don't you guys need to eat?" I looked up as I said it, their eyes landing on mine. Godric smiled stiffly, Eric only laughed.

"You offering?" Eric said in a joking manner, I tilted my head. His eyes shone with mischief, and I couldn't help but laugh as he wiggled his eyebrows. I may not understand the joke, but I couldn't help but laugh at Eric's mannerisms.

"_Eric,_" Godric's venomous voice shut Eric up faster than I had ever seen. Though his smug smirk didn't leave his face. It just made me laugh harder, Godric's chuckle pulled me back to the conversation.

"They will be bringing us something we can consume as well little one," I nodded and before I could speak the doorbell rang. Eric was at the door faster than I could blink. As he opened the door, a _train_ of food spilled in. It was more than I had ever seen in one sitting. Hell, I'm pretty sure it was more than I had seen in my _life_. When it finally stopped, and Eric had closed the door I felt myself walking towards it. I glanced at Eric and Godric questioningly, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"Do they not have what you like?" Eric said, his voice held a disgruntled tinge to it. When I didn't respond he frowned, his arms uncrossing as he bolted across the room once again.

"I'll call them back, just tell me what you want, anything you want." He was already back at the desk when he realized he had _broken _his way of communication. He glared at the hump of plastic if looks could kill the already obliterated object would have burst into flames.

"Okay, new plan," he was in front of me in the next second, he brought his hand up to my face, brushing a stray piece of hair away from my eyes.

"Tell me what you want, and I'll go tell them."

I was a loss for words, as I shook my head, a blush coming to my cheeks. Eric looked so determined, it brought a smile to my face, and I laughed softly. Eric's face quickly turned to shock.

"No this is perfect Eric, I'm pretty sure this is more food than I have ever seen in my life," I glanced back at the food, my mouth watering. My stomach growled again.

"It just caught me by surprise," I paused, "are you sure it's okay for me to eat this?" Eric looked relieved as he ran his hand through his dirty blond hair, a chuckle coming to his lips.

"You can have whatever you want, you need only ask," he motioned towards the food before he sped off and grabbed two bottles that were on one of the many rolling tables. He sped back over to Godric, handing him one of them. I walked towards them myself, grabbing one of the empty plates that were presented at the front of the train of food.

I piled as much as I could onto that one plate, doing my best to grab an assortment. I sat down at the small table that was near the bed, Godric and Eric were already there, standing by the table, sipping at their drinks. I tried to motion for them to sit but they shook their heads.

"We have to go talk to the others little one, enjoy your meal. We will return shortly," Godric patted my head softly, running his hand across my hair.

I went to interject, before looking at the food. I wanted to go, but I had been had. Bribed by the food, I glanced at the two vampires. Worried.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here, and we will be right downstairs." Eric's smirk was confident, as normal. I just nodded, slowly, before turning back to the food. Before I could look back, they were gone, it made a tremble go down my spine. It felt so strange that they could just _disappear_ like that.

My worry quickly disappeared, as I turned back towards the food, my mouth watering. Without further hesitation I dug in, taking small bites, savoring every single one of them. My taste buds were on fire and overwhelmed, but I couldn't help myself. I ate until I could physically not eat anymore. I sat back with a satisfied huff, staring at the ceiling with a mix of disbelief and joy. It was so strange, that this was my life now, that I had managed to make it this far.

Escaping was something that had haunted me, father had promised that he had treated me _so well_. With that came the promise, that if I were ever to leave, he wouldn't be so _kind._ It sent shivers down my spine, the thoughts of what else he could do to me. It kept me from leaving, it kept me strapped in my hell. I shook my head, trying not to think about it as I stood, walking towards the bed.

My left hand reached out and touched the soft quilts, it was like clouds underneath my fingers. I looked around. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Wait for Godric and Eric? My head ached, and my body called for sleep. My eyes were locked on the soft embrace waiting for me. I started stripping off my clothes without even thinking, crawling under the covers with nothing but my underwear as a barrier. The comfort was intoxicating, and I felt my eyes droop before I even reached to turn the lights off. The soft scent of clean surrounded me and sleep took hold of me, almost as soon as my head touched the pillows. The lights still shining brightly at my side.

* * *

_With a startled gasp I shot up from my sleeping position. My heart was thundering in my chest as I glanced worriedly around the near pitch-black room. My vision not yet adjusted to the dark. My panic shot through the roof, and I sank as far into the bed as I could._

"_Are you okay little one?" Godric's calming voice echoed throughout the room, and I felt my heart almost immediately quiet. I couldn't see him, but the sound of his voice caused me to close my eyes. A wave of calm coming over me._

_When I opened my eyes Godric was in front of me. Sitting on the side of the bed, I couldn't see his expression, but I could tell that it was Godric. I let out a sigh, as I went to sit up. I released the embrace of the warm covers as I rubbed my eyes. Trying to get a better look at Godric._

_His deep chuckle caused me to jump, I abruptly stopped my actions. He sounded, different. I let my gaze settle on him once again, narrowing my eyes. He had a look that I recognized. The one that he had in the church. I scrunched up my nose._

"_Are you okay Godric?" I mumbled out. I expected the burning from the overexertion of my vocal cords but was met with nothing. No pain, not even a tinge, I frowned. _

_He reached his hand out in response, he brushed the hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear. His fingers left a trail of sparks across my skin, causing me to shiver._

"_Yes, little one, just making sure you were well, I heard you wake up." His hand was now on the side of my face, cupping my cheek softly. Where he touched burned, and I felt myself gasp at the feeling, the normal chill of his skin was replaced with a searing heat. The heat quickly spread throughout my body, and I closed my eyes to try and force the feeling away. _

_When I opened them again Godric's face was right in front of me, so close that I could feel his breath on my skin, and I finally got a good look at him. His face held a soft smile and his eyes were dark. He looked, seductive. I swallowed hard as a blush came to my cheeks. I struggled with words to say as my eyes focused on his lips. I bit my bottom lip in response unsure of what to do. _

"_Are you okay, little one?" He leaned into my ear, whispering the words hotly against my skin, an involuntary groan came to my lips. He emphasized the words. They were heavy and sent heat straight to my already burning core._

_What the fuck was happening?_

_Godric was practically on top of me now, as if waiting for me to move. I didn't know what to do, this felt wrong, but right at the same time. He pulled back, his eyes boring into mine, the normally reserved look in them replaced with hunger, but he didn't make any more movements, as if waiting for my response to his administrations._

"_Alea," the sound of my name on his lips sent me over the edge and a shiver down my spine. I leaned towards him, my lips nearly touching his. I shook under his diligent fingers as I waited for his response._

_A soft growl came to his lips, I guess that was all he needed. He leaned the rest of the way, claiming my lips with his. The sensation of his lips on mine sent a shock wave down my spine, causing me to gasp. He took the opportunity to go a little deeper with the kiss, lightly running his tongue across mine. I pushed back, unsure of my movements as he led me through this dance._

_His hand wandered up to my hair, he weaved his fingers through it and pulled softly. I groaned at the contact. _

_We kissed until I couldn't breathe anymore, he pulled away when he noticed. His lips quickly went to my neck, kissing their way down the curve, he took his time, and I felt every movement. The feeling left me shivering. _

"_Godric," his name on my lips seemed to influence him, as he growled out softly, nipping at my neck. The pleasure extended to every limb of my body, and my breath was coming out in gasps._

_He brought his mouth back up to my lips once again kissing me into the bed, literally. He rolled us so he was on top of me, rather than sitting on the side of the bed. He hiked my leg up over his hip bone and ground into my searing core. I let out a strangled gasp, breaking the kiss. _

"_Alea," he whispered my name again, claiming my lips softly as he continued to grind into me, with a slow, searing rhythm. It was driving me mad. I didn't know what to do with all the pressure. I was in complete sensory overload and I couldn't do anything to stop it. _

_What the_ FUCK _was happening._

_His hands wandered down to my sides, grabbing my hips with renewed vigor as he pulled them hard against his lower half, once again causing me to gasp into the kiss. _

_The soft click of a door had me gasping, pulling away from the kiss. My eyes landed on Eric, and the blush returned to my face tenfold. His eyes held the same emotion as Godric's, and I gulped. Shaking. He didn't release his gaze from mine as he walked towards us._

_His tell-tale smirk made my jaw drop, as he reached for the top button of his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly as if dragging it out._

"_Now, who said we could have fun without me?"_

* * *

I shot up in one quick motion. Glancing around me quickly. My body burned, and I felt _horribly _pent up. My breathing was harsh as I tried to focus my thoughts.

That was a strange dream. An _extraordinarily _strange dream. I shook my head, as I damn near threw the blankets off, the heat was suffocating. My feet touched the chilled hardwood floor and I sighed as I stood. I did my best to shake the shock out of my thoughts, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

The way his lips felt on mine, the _heat._ I let out an audible groan as I lay my head in my hands, my face warm. This wasn't good, I don't know if I could even look at them. I looked around the room and didn't see any indication that they had been back.

I shook it off, maybe I wasn't asleep for as long as I thought. I turned my attention towards the bathroom, and I found myself walking aimlessly towards it.

'Perhaps a shower will help calm me down.'

The shower wasn't quite as extravagant as the one that Godric had, but it was still a thousand times nicer than the one I was used to.

After I was cleaned and dried, I put my clothes from yesterday back on. Seeing as I didn't have any others to slip on. I glanced at the large door that led to the lobby and gulped. I felt a bit better than when I had woken up, but my dream had left me shaken, and I wasn't sure how to go about fixing it. I let out a frustrated growl, my cheeks burning as my mind flashed back to my dream.

I knew I couldn't go back to sleep, and I did kind of want to look around. I settled my resolve the best I could as I began walking towards the door. I stopped just shy of it, my hand trembling as I reached for the handle. I swallowed hard and left the room.

* * *

Authors Note:

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will try and update as soon as I can, college is in full swing and its hard to find the time to write (hence the kind of short chapter). Until next time, Je t'aime my lovelies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Consequences

* * *

**Godric's POV**

* * *

I did my best to at least _try _to look interested in whatever Flanagan was saying. Nodding ever so often, a flick of the hand here, a nod there. She was truly gifted when it came to losing my interest.

She saw straight threw my muse, and I could tell that it infuriated her that she couldn't do anything to put me in my place. She knew she had no sway over me, and it brought me a twinge of joy, a joy I hadn't felt in quite some time.

The power of control was intoxicating. It surged through me as a smirk came to my face. It was odd, how quickly I could fall back into old habits. The appearance of Alea seemed to have had more of an effect on me than I had expected. I felt alive, like the spark that I had been missing was rekindled.

A chuckle came to my lips involuntarily as my thoughts went to Alea, and her innocent nature, the way her smile lit up her face. I felt Eric mirror me, his laugh was rich, and I realized how much I missed it. The lack of Eric's presence had been a strain, I hadn't expected to miss him as much as I did.

A disgruntled growl of sorts drew me out of my muse. Nan looked furious as she glared daggers at me, no doubt wishing me dead. Or worse.

"Is this funny to you Mr. Gaul?" Mr. Gaul, I snorted, letting my gaze focus solely on her. My thoughts strayed away from the little human that slept above our heads. If I listened closely, I could hear her even breathing and a soft snore every so often. I breathed in deeply as I pulled my attention away from her.

I straightened my back and pressed my hands together as I leaned forward towards Flanagan. She visibly recoiled, trying her best to keep her ground against my imposing aura and intimidating form. A harsh smirk came to my face, I shouldn't be happy that I scared her. I had made so much progress in the form of lessening my intimidation factor. But the scent of her fear in the air egged me on. The faster I could get her to leave, the faster I could return to Alea's side.

"Quite humorous, Ms. Flanagan. After all, all you have done is told me what transpired tonight, and that there will be consequences. I find it funny, that you speak as if trying to intimidate _me_." I growled at the end of the sentence. The sound echoed throughout the small room, bouncing off the hideous red walls, resounding in my ears. No doubt resounding in hers. She swallowed hard and seemed to be fighting with herself. Should she run, should she scream? The emotion flashed across her face as she tried to hide her fear.

"So, Ms. Flanagan, is that what you are doing?" She looked like she was going to say something before squeezing her mouth shut. Her fingers were clenched harshly into tight fists, and I smelt blood in the air. My smirk grew.

"Or should I just assume that's just my imagination? I am rather skeptical in my old age. So, if that's _not _what you are doing, could you get to the point of this conversation?" My word was law, and she knew as well as I did. That I could have her head on a platter in seconds. She just nodded, biting her tongue.

"My son and I have had quite the eventful evening, and would like to return to our room, so make it quick." _Return to her. _I didn't say the words out loud, but I felt them in my very soul. I wanted to be near her, to be near Alea. I could tell that Eric was having the same thought. He was fidgeting next to me, his finger tapping irritated at the armrest. Though his face didn't betray him, his signature smirk firm on his face.

How one girl had us so entangled was beyond me. She made me want to throw everything to the wind, I would do anything for her, and that was a scary thought.

"You can't keep getting away with this Godric, the Authority will catch up with you." She hissed at me, her voice betraying her shaking form.

"You allowed yourself to be captured by the fellowship, you damn near blew up your nest. And that's not even the end of it," she was seething. I felt the need to push her but decided against it as she finished her thought.

"Or should we discuss the human you have with you, or should I say _Umbra, _you knew what she was, and you still brought her here. When the Authority finds out they will have all of your heads." She was practically screaming, as though the words were sour on her tongue. I felt myself stiffen, my eyes narrowing as I took a harsh inhale in. My hand went to the arm of the chair that I sat on, the wood cracking under my fingers as I stood. Nan looked ready to bolt as I growled menacingly under my breath.

"I would phrase your next sentence, _very carefully_ Ms. Flanagan." She seemed to hesitate; she stuttered some incoherent words before swallowing her resolve.

"The Authority won't be happy when they hear-," I cut her off abruptly as I reached my hand out, caressing her throat almost lovingly, but she knew better. We all did.

I could end her life in a second, and it took all I had in me not to do so. She hadn't said it out loud, but she had hinted at it. The threat was subtle, but she had threatened _her_. Alea's life. She had threatened us all. As though I would take the threat lightly.

"But they _won't _be hearing it, will they Ms. Flanagan?" I leaned in close to her, tightening my hold around her neck until she was grabbing at my exposed arm. She looked like a rat trying to escape a cat's mouth. She was shaking violently now, and a menacing growl came to my lips.

Death was here now, the softened vampire I had become had been forced back. She would realize _why _I wasn't messed with, why my family wasn't to be trifled with. My fingers tightened more around her neck. I heard a crack followed by a whimper.

"Isn't that right?" I whispered out, before releasing her violently, she fell back in her seat clutching the seat cushions tightly in her hands. My power play had her trembling.

"You, you can't get away with this Godric, if they don't hear from me, they will hear from someone else. They won't stop until she is dead. You _know _what she can do to us. Why are you protecting her?" Nan was in shambles, scrunched into the chair as though she was trying to hideaway. She clutched her neck gently, no doubt nursing the fracture I had just given her.

I felt Eric tense beside me, glancing at me. I lowered my head, knowing full well that would be a conversation I would have to have after Nan was taken care of.

"You have no right to question me, Nan, you would do best to remember that," I stood tall as I stood over her.

"Now, go tell the Authority that I am resigning from my position as sheriff, that will give you something to report back." I adjusted the cuffs of my shirt as Nan went back into a rage.

"What?! What do you mean you resign? You can't do that!" She seemingly forgot where she was, who she was speaking to once again, as she flung herself up flinching as her neck protested the movement.

"I can Miss Flanagan, and I will," another smirk came to my face. As I leaned in towards her once again, she flinched, her strong will leaving her. She knew she lost.

"It would do well of you to recall that I took this position of my own volition, I can give it up the same. The Authority can deal with that, very few of them rival me in age, and _none _of them rival me in allies." Eric stood next to me now, staring down Nan in a condescending manner. Nan could only stutter as we walked away, towards the stairs.

The last thing that we heard before she bolted from the building was her lackluster threat.

"You will regret this. You _all_ will."

* * *

Eric and I walked up the stairs, stopping just outside the door to our room. I felt his hand on my shoulder and knew I would have some explaining to do.

"What did Nan mean, maker?" His voice was quiet, no doubt to not wake Alea, who was just through the door. _Innocent Alea._

I ran a hand through my hair as I contemplated my response, before settling on turning towards Eric.

"Remember, when I said that I have only heard stories of Umbra child?" My voice was similarly soft, as I stared at Eric. At my creation, and one of the only things I truly cared for in this world.

A nod was what I received in response. It was an urgent motion, impatient as always.

"Roughly 1000 years before I was turned, there was a war. A massive war between the supernatural. The Umbra had stayed neutral, not wanting to add to the bloodshed." I shuddered as I remembered my maker's words. The crisp sound of his disgruntled voice. _The rats hid in their caves._

"They are death, child, as I have already said. But it goes further than that." I looked him in the eyes now, I weighed my next words carefully.

"Umbra have the ability to remove the soul from the body, in a sense. They control death on a fundamental scale." I paused. Giving Eric a moment to register.

"They can kill anyone, anything, with the flick of a wrist."

"Even vampires," Eric's voice was soft, I could hear the twinge of fear in it. It is hard to come to terms with. As a vampire, you are practically untouchable.

I nodded to his response.

"The vampires came out on top in the war. Its why we have such a fundamental hold on the supernatural community now." Another pause. "But we didn't stop there. Our elders couldn't handle their new positions of power knowing that the Umbra could take down everything that they had build without so much as a glance."

I lowered my head. Remembering my makers smile as he described the slaughter.

"A massive coup was formed, and over the course of a decade, nearly all of the Umbra were slaughtered. Most while still in their beds before one could so much as wake up"

I swallowed my own fear, my own guilt.

"The Umbra were always peaceful, but they did their job. When needed they escorted the souls of the damned to their final resting place. Most detested violence." I shook my head.

"Charon, their leader, he took his death with a high head. He didn't fight it, and he only spoke once before they added him to the list of casualties."

"Umbra, like the night, are unending. I may end here but make no mistake. _We will come for you._" I glanced back up at Eric's face. It was stoic, but his eyes held his true emotion. The grim look brought a frown to my face. I reached my hand up to his face, and he leaned into the touch.

"My Maker landed the killing blow on Charon. He was very proud to have ended their race." I shook my head, trying my best to erase his cynical smile from my subconscious.

"They were thought to have been whipped out. But with the arrival of Alea, it seems as though some must have slipped through the cracks." I glanced at the door, hearing Alea's soft breathing helped to calm me.

"They will come for her," Eric said, his voice was shaky and very uncharacteristically mellow. I could only nod. He looked at me solemnly.

"The stories of Umbra still circulate today. The Authority will be in shambles when they realize what she is. They won't risk Charon's premonition becoming real. They will try and kill her, and all who stand with her."

"What's the plan then?" His matter of fact tone shocked me. The fact that he still wanted to protect her showed just how far we had both fallen. I wasn't sure yet what that meant. I only really knew one thing, Alea would not be harmed.

"We need to keep her hidden, her father searches for her. There is no doubt word of her will get to the Authority. We must prepare for war, my child." He glanced at the door one more time before his gaze landed on mine once again. The proud Viking that I had turned stared at me now. His warrior gaze unrelenting, and it brought a haphazard grin to my face.

I had missed that side of Eric, the one that truly screamed glory. It seemed to have been slipping lately, the stress of the vampire's exposal must have been hitting him harder than I thought. He hid it very well, behind his ever-steady mask. I opened our bond to him, sending a wave of calm over him, he accepted graciously. His eyes closed contently, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

I turned back towards the door, my hand resting on the handle when I _felt _it. A subtle pulse, that sent a pleasurable shock down my spine. My lips tingled, and a groan came to my lips. I felt Eric tense behind me, our bond still open, he felt it too. I turned back to him. His eyes were hooded as he shuttered, his hand was pressed against the wall as he strained against the feeling.

Alea was having a dream.

I gripped the door handle harshly, the metal groaning under my fingers as I fought my own instinct to go into the room. Eric and I stood there in stasis, pleasure running through us, neither of us moving for fear of doing something we would regret.

Alea. Innocent, fragile Alea.

Another wave shot over me, taking my breath away as I leaned forward. I could feel her hands running over me, the heat of her breath against my skin.

_The sound of my name on her lips. _

That wasn't a dream. I heard her through the door, her soft voice calling to me. Shortly after, another name was heard. Much to my surprise.

_Eric. _

I felt Eric tense behind me, and I couldn't decide if it was shock or pride that came through our bond. A spark of jealousy came over me, a feeling I hadn't felt in so long I forgot what it felt like.

Just as soon as it had started, it was over. The pleasure faded from my body, and I had to suck in a hard breath to pull my fangs up into my gums. Alea's startled gasp could be heard through the door. I could hear her erratic heartbeat, her strained breathing. It was delectable. I turned back towards Eric, who was staring at the door, unflinching. As though he was fighting himself.

The shuffle of Alea through the room was barely registered, as I released the door handle. Turning fully towards Eric. His gaze was perfectly clear, he looked surer than I had ever seen him.

He wasn't giving this up. I fought a sigh. I couldn't blame him, because I wasn't willing to let it go either. We had shared before, but this was different. Alea _was _different.

"We will find a way to make it work Maker," Eric said as if worried I would tell him no. Knowing full well, he wouldn't be able to disobey me.

"I don't think she is ready for this kind of adjustment child," I whispered slowly. He just nodded.

"No, but she will be, one day." His face was unflinching. He stared at the door. "We can wait, work her into it slowly."

"_Very _slowly." I hissed. Eric's eyes were steady as he nodded. I had never seen him so intent on something that wasn't gold. But I knew it, _he _knew it.

Alea was ours.

Just as I went to speak, I heard the subtle creak of a door, a shocking chill went through my body as I realized that Alea was at the door. Had we missed her in our musings?

I backed away from the door as she pushed it open. I heard the subtle grunt under her breath as she struggled with the heavy oak door. Before being met with her stunning purple orbs. Her eyes caught mine, her mouth slightly agape as she stared at me. Her face flushed crimson as she glanced sharply between Eric and I. Her white hair whipped harshly around her head, and I felt the need to reach my hand out and tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Eric beat me to it, as he reached to her face, clutching her chin in his hand gently. Another trait not normal for my Viking.

"Are you okay _min lille_?" His voice soft, as though he was trying to convince her he hadn't heard what had just transpired. She took a sharp breath, as she stared at him. Glancing him up and down quickly.

"Do, do you always wear button-up shirts?" Her voice was shaky, as she asked. Her face still a brilliant hue of red. I couldn't help to chuckle at her thought, one she no doubt didn't intend to say.

Eric laughed heartily, obviously trying his best to keep his normally dirty humor out of it.

"I tend to, do you like them? Or should I wear something else?" Eric's voice was ever so slightly sultry, and I felt the need to roll my eyes.

Her face seemed to get even redder as she glanced at him, she couldn't seem to find the words as she stumbled through a sentence.

By the time she spoke it was so quiet I almost couldn't hear her.

"I like them, you both should wear them more." Heat spread through my body as I thought to her dream. Yes. I think I will.

"We will try little one." I ran my hand through her hair, letting my hand settle on her face.

"But first, what do you say to getting out of here? There are still a few hours of night left, and I think it best for us to get on the road." I managed out, my voice staying level enough to convince her that everything was normal.

"Where are we going", her innocence took over her face, her eyes staring into my very soul. I couldn't help but smile.

"Home, little one," Her face lit up, and her smile took my breath away.

* * *

_min lille = _my little one (Nordic)

Authors Note: Well everyone here is the latest chapter! I have really been excited about writing in Godric's POV, so I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will try to update again soon, until then! Je t'aime my lovelies.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Home

* * *

Alea's POV

* * *

I struggled to look small as we walked back down the hotel stairs. We hadn't been here long, a few hours at most, why were we leaving so soon? Not that I was overly fond of the place but moving so much was stressful, to say the least. Not to mention where we were going.

Home.

That word had never had much meaning for me, home was four walls and a mattress with busted springs, home was leaning against the door and listening for the sound of the TV, to try and hear what the people were saying. _Home _was a belt.

I still wasn't sure how to register that that hell, wasn't home.

My hands gripped tightly at my upper arms, my nails digging into my skin. I was surprised I wasn't drawing blood. I wanted to fall into myself and hide away from the world that I had been so desperate to become a part of. My mind was in tatters, and I had _no _idea how to deal with the emotions that were ripping their way through me.

My dream had sent me into sensory overload and opening the door to a disheveled looking Godric and an unrelentingly deep gaze from Eric was making my head spin. Part of me wanted to cry and hide away, the other part wanted to finish what my dream had started. My mouth went dry at the thought, and I had to physically stop myself from shivering.

This was terrifying. I had never felt like that, felt what my _dream_ had thrown at me. I had heard of carnal pleasures only a few times from father, all conversations ending the same. His taunting voice disgusted, as though I was pure scum beneath his feet. As though I was dirty.

_Pleasure isn't meant for freaks, my dear. _

My fingers tingled against my arms, my chin dropping to my chest. A freak I was indeed. I felt tears rise to my eyes, my lip trembling as we reached the last step. My hands going numb against the pressure I was putting on them. I barely noticed that we had stopped at the front desk. The shadow that was beneath my feet seemed to bend towards me as we stopped as if trying to console me. I felt it's comforting pull as if it were inviting me in to play. Yes, _freak. _I really wish I could say it was just one thing that put me on that list, but no. There were _many _reasons.

Let's go over that list, shall we? One, killed a man in cold blood, with so much as a single touch. Two, I had never so much as _seen _the sun, until literal _days _ago. Three, I am following around two vampires just days after escaping, and I feel such a strong connection to them that the thought of losing them _takes the breath from my lungs_. Four, and I cannot stress this enough.

_I am literal death. _

Now, normality was something that I never expected, but why did it have to be this complicated. I never wanted much, I only ever wanted one thing. To be normal, to live _normal. _I dreamed of walking around my father's home unchained. I dreamed of a family to love, and a family that _loved _me. My choked promises to be better flashed through my mind, the feeling of a belt against my back as father let another blow loose. I had _begged _him to love me, my lip quivered. He made it perfectly clear that I wasn't deserving of his love, with each swing of his whip, with each chilling threat. He ingrained it into me so deep that it scarred my very core.

It made it hard to believe I deserved love at all.

I dreamed of things I would never have, the more that this horror show goes on the more that I realize that. I would never be free. My mouth set into a harsh line as we pulled away from the counter. The conversation obviously over, in my musings I hadn't even heard what they were saying. I was guided to the door by Godric's soft touch and for a moment I forgot my worries. His touch was cool, but not uncomfortable. His fingers seemed to linger on the low of my back before he pulled away as we began a steady walking pace.

We stop just shy of Eric's baby, hopping inside it with an urgency that I wasn't sure the origin of. Once we were all in the car Eric sped down the road, whipping out of the hotel parking lot with ease, the smell of burning rubber hit my nose and the foreign scent brought tears to my eyes.

"Are you okay little one," It's Godric's voice that pulls me out of my thoughts. His mellow voice brings everything rushing to me at once. I can't find the words to answer, what would he think of me knowing what was going on in my head? Would he laugh, or mock. Would he stare in disgust? I was surprised that he hadn't yet, like the others in the church. Their stares are burned into my skin and it sickens me. _I sicken me._

It's his soft smile that eases my thoughts, the way his eyes light up when he sees me. I take a deep breath and settle myself. This is Godric, of all people I can trust him. My mistrust in him is if nothing else, misguided. He has done nothing but help me, he was my first real friend. I try not to let my mind shift to dark thoughts, as I glance at him. My eyes shift to his lips watching the way that they twist in a soft smile, ever so slightly damp. His skin shines, luminescent in the moonlight, the look of him taking my breath away.

My heartbeat quickened, and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks once again. I glanced away from his tempting lips as quickly as I could, my eyes meeting his once more. It startled me how deep they looked, how _demanding _they felt. He blinked once, and the look was gone, replaced once again with his normal radiant eyes. The confusion must have been evident on my face, as he lowered his smile slightly, his eyes faltering as if caught in an act.

I forced a smile for him, my gaze dropping from his as I tried to force the blush down. "I'm fine." The words don't sound near as convincing as I would have liked, but I can't manage to muster anymore. I brought my hands together, rubbing my thumbs against one another in a nervous motion. I felt Godric hesitate, his breathing hitching before I felt his gaze leave me. He gave me a look of understanding as he turned, and I nearly let out a sound of relief. This wasn't something I was ready to discuss, and I could tell that he understood that somehow.

I didn't want to see the fear in his eyes, I wasn't ready for the piercing feeling of despair as he figured me out.

_Pleasure isn't meant for freaks, my dear. _

I can't get my father out of my head, his sickeningly soft tone. I don't want to listen to his words, but his claws are deep. My dream was just that, _a dream. _Godric and Eric, they saved me. I am a friend at very best, a burden at worst. I frowned deeply, unable to stop myself. I tried to forget the feeling of Godric's hands on me, the feeling of his breath against my skin. My thoughts ran rampant in my head, tearing me down piece by piece.

Such a silly thing, emotions are. Godric was the first person to treat me like I was a living, breathing being. Perhaps my irrational attraction to him was because of that? Eric, Eric _is _Godric's. So maybe his connection stems from that. Regardless of where these feelings came from, I can't let myself ruin this. I can't lose them over something as small as this. I shake my head, my eyes set on the back of the seat in front of me. My lip quivers, and I can't stop the fresh tears that come to my eyes.

I won't tell them. I won't put them through the disgust that my father promised would follow me. I would hide my feelings, hide whatever that dream woke up in me.

They have done everything they can to try and keep me safe. To make me comfortable. I would never be able to repay them. The least that I could do was keep my idle fantasies to myself. How could they possibly feel for me how I feel for them? I hesitate, my head dipping and the tears now freely falling down my cheeks. My blood went cold, and a chill ran through my body. My father's words, regardless of if I wanted them to, set my decision in stone.

_Pleasure isn't meant for freaks, my dear. _

And I hate to say that I believed him.

* * *

Godric's POV

* * *

The turmoil coming through Alea's blood bond would have brought me to my knees if I hadn't already been sitting. She radiated unnerved in a way that I never thought I would feel again. My lips tighten into a tight line as I turn away from her. She doesn't wish to speak, I can feel it, it is something I know all too well. She's being tormented, by her father, by the wounds that are far more than skin deep.

Thoughts of my maker run through my head, his sadistic smile to this day haunts me. I can only imagine she is having the same problem now. My hands clench into tight fists at the thought of Edger Grey. His sickeningly sweet smile makes my blood boil.

I've known him for many years, and in all those years I had never known him to be anything but a gentle giant. All 6'6 of him. He's roughly the same age as I, and we spent many of our earlier years training together. His maker was just as despicable as mine. So how had he been able to do this to such an innocent soul, to Alea? I struggle to hold back the growl as I think about it. It feels like a betrayal, even if he doesn't know it yet this has shattered the ties of our once bonded kinship.

Guilt hits me through the bond next, a soft sniffle hits my ears. I want to pull her into my arms, to comfort her. The feeling is foreign, and I can't even find the will to fight it. I can only guess what is going through her head, I want to ask but I find myself hesitating. She will talk when she is ready, of that much I am sure. She has been introduced to so much, and so quickly. I'd imagine overwhelmed is the understatement of this century. That thought doesn't stop my hand from fluttering, I have to stop myself from turning back to her.

Space. The little dove needs space. I try to convince myself of the words though it doesn't stop the aching. From her, nor from me.

Her emotions continue to flutter, and I feel helpless. The little spitfire of a girl who has managed to not only entrap _me, _boy death. But also, my brute of a son Eric. My gaze turns to my Viking, his body is tense behind the wheel, and I can tell he's struggling as much as I am. His worry over scaring our little one overruling his need to be in control of a situation.

A sight I never thought I would see.

He turns his gaze to me slightly, his mouth in a tight line. I only manage a nod back at him. Ensuring to him that I feel it too. That it burns me as much as it burns him.

Alea. She is tiny, her small body taking up a fraction of the space in the back of Eric's rather flashy custom made 4-seater McLaren. Which was a vibrant bright red, flashy as always.

Her scent hits my nose and I find my eyes closing, letting its gentle flavor glide over my skin.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was the soft smell of the ocean mingled with an aged oak that woke me from my sleep. The intoxicating smell that had been overtaking my senses for well over a week now. Little hints had been making their way into my cell, driving me mad. What creature could possibly be releasing such a pleasant aroma? I was starting to go insane, my self-control slipping with each breath. What could possibly smell so good?_

_I took a large inhale as my senses returned to me fully, my eyes opening lazily. My tongue tingled as the scent registered with my body, my fangs nearly dropping. I chastise myself, unable to comprehend how something was making me act so, new. I hadn't been this enthralled since my early years. I shake off the feeling the best I can and glance around the cell. My sight freezing on a small mound in the middle of the floor, that was not there when I went dead for the day. _

_The extra presence in my cell, or rather the body, lie motionless before me. My head snapped to it, as I took another large inhale, my eyes widening. The absolutely enthralling smell was coming from this person, this little slip of a woman. She smelled so unique, like nothing else I had encountered in my long life. _

_I watched carefully for the gentle rise of her body, to indicate her breathing, but I knew it was no use. I could not sense her heartbeat, nor could I hear her blood flow through her veins, the poor girl was dead. I felt a frown come to my lips, and I felt uncharacteristically disappointed. The fact that I felt anything at all was odd. _

_I stood with one quick movement, before walking carefully to the girl, who was lain out haphazardly on the floor, as I grew closer her sweet scent threatened to take over my senses, my self-control wavering. I swallowed harshly, sucking hard on my gums to stop my fangs, once again, from dropping. _

_I kneeled next to her slowly, leaning in to view her wounds, and was greeted with something that made my blood boil. There were knife wounds covering her entire exposed back, some so deep they exposed the bone beneath. I felt an acid taste grace my tongue, and I couldn't stop the growl that came to my lips as I realized what they had intended this girl's purpose to be. _

_They had torn her apart as a meal for me, I could feel my eyes blacken, there is no doubt this small creature didn't deserve this. I placed my hand on her shoulder, shocked by the warmth of her body. She couldn't have been gone for more than minutes, such a shame. _

_I left my hand on her, not wanting to pull away or to acknowledge that I would very soon never smell her wonderful scent again. The warmth of her skin was a cruel reminder of how fragile humans were. I lowered my head, praying to the gods I no longer believe in. _

_Then a groan echoed throughout the room. _

_I was frozen still, unable to move or register what had just happened. The body beneath me moved, and the girl took a deep breath. _

_What. The. Fuck. _

_Her skin seemed to heat to inhuman levels, to the point where I had to pull my hand away or risk being burned. I could only continue to stare as the girl before me seemed to defy death. Rising from her own ashes like a phoenix. As her head lifted, I was greeted with the most stunning pair of eyes I have ever seen. Their purple hue captivating me almost as much as the small woman did. I couldn't think, and it's a damn good thing I didn't have to breathe. As she stared at me, I could only think one thing. _

_Beautiful. _

_End Flash Back_

* * *

I smile softly to myself as I recall meeting her, regardless of the circumstances I am forever grateful to have found her.

I glance at Eric again, he's staring at Alea through the rearview mirror. The painful look still on his face. I reach out to him instinctually, my hand resting on top of his spare, which is resting on the middle console. I nod with assurance, a haphazard grin coming to my lips. He seems stunned for a moment. I probably look out of place. I haven't been this excited about something in over a millennium. His bright smile stretches across his face, his eyes shining, the display of emotion rare for my Viking these days.

We will save her, protect her, hopefully, one day have the honor of loving her. How could we not? She took two of the most stubborn vampires on the planet and managed to tame us, to _save _us. In a matter of days. The connection that I feel, that _we _feel is magnetic and the pull is stronger than either of us.

We need her as much as she needs us. I feel a smirk come to my lips, as I turn back to her now sleeping form. My soul set, bound in a way I never expected, and from the look on Eric's face, his was the same.

She is ours. Now we just need to convince her of that.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait everyone, college is rough T-T. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Je t'aime my lovelies, until next time.


End file.
